Expect the Unexpected
by The Chevalier
Summary: Naraku, Sesshoumaru, demons all around...but Inuyasha's new greatest enemy is...Hojo? Can this smiling simpleton really be a horrible demon in disguise? Either way, Inuyasha's likely to beat him to a pulp, right?
1. Family, Friends, and…Deadly Rivals?

_I never thought I'd be able to repost this story. It was deleted from and erased from my hard drive. To my amazing girlfriend/fiancé/betrothed/thingie: Thank you! This isn't the favorite of my IY fics, but I still liked it, and I hate to lose a story. I fully intended to write a humorous IY fic with this one, but my alignments revealed themselves…it's more dark in most places, but c'est la vie._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…is this really necessary?_

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter One: Family, Friends, and…Deadly Rivals?**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Sengoku Jidai. Kagome sighed happily, basking in the warm rays of the golden sun high overhead. It was perfect…well, if you ignored the sulking hanyou walking beside her. His face was more suited to a thunder storm.

Kagome wasn't about to let Inuyasha's attitude keep her from enjoying such a wonderful day. In fact, she doubted that even the grumpy hanyou could remain in a bad mood long in such a setting. They would reach Kaede's village tomorrow. Then she'd be able to go home for a while, maybe catch up on her work. She would have to enjoy the weather today, because tomorrow would be spent working hard not to completely fail her classes.

Miroku was walking some distance behind them, talking to Sango, who was trying to politely end the conversation before he got any ideas, not that he needed her help for that. He'd been hit with Hiraikotsu no less than three times today. Kirara was sleeping in Sango's arms and Shippou was riding upon the monk's shoulder, waiting for the monk to get himself into trouble. He didn't have to wait for long.

While they waited for Miroku to regain consciousness, Inuyasha grumbled to himself and Sango complained to a sympathetic, if wryly amused, Kagome. Shippou didn't bother to hide his satisfaction. He lived for these moments. Next, he'd have to get the dog-boy in trouble. Inuyasha was easy to infuriate, and Kagome always defended the mischievous little fox. The hanyou would be eating dirt in no time.

Of course, Inuyasha was bound to be 'sat' sooner or later. He'd try to stop Kagome from going home, like always, and she'd have to 'sit' him, like always. The little coterie ran like clockwork. Shippou would cause trouble. Miroku would grope Sango and flirt outrageously with any pretty girl he saw. Sango would nearly kill Miroku each time he groped her and would glare ferociously whenever he flirted. Inuyasha would argue with Kagome and hit Shippou, and would be 'sat' by Kagome for both offenses. Clockwork.

As night fell, the group set up camp. Inuyasha was 'sat' twice. Once for hitting Shippou, and a second time for stumbling upon Kagome during her bath. Of course, when he'd asked where Kagome had went, the monk had conveniently forgotten to mention that she was bathing and merely pointed. Inuyasha had gone to kill said monk, but Sango beat him to it when his hand wandered yet again.

The hanyou contented himself with sulking in his tree, pretending to ignore Kagome when she returned, glaring darkly at the fuzzy shape in the rapidly darkening night. She settled down with the smug kitsune and was soon asleep. Inuyasha watched her for a while, admiring her peaceful face as she slumbered, before finally drifting off, himself. He'd never tell anyone what he dreamed.

The morning came too rapidly for Kagome, but Inuyasha was soon rousing them, never one to let them sleep any more than was necessary. He couldn't understand why they would want to spend the day sleeping anyways, not when they could be looking for the jewel. They slowly ate and prepared to set out, all the while ignoring the impatient hanyou. It wasn't easy. He was a rather vocal person.

They managed to reach the village without any 'sits' or concussions, though the monk bore a red handprint upon his face. As they drew near Kaede's hut, the old miko appeared, asking after their search. She led them to her hut, but Kagome slipped silently away. This would be her best chance to go home without having to 'sit' Inuyasha. The hanyou had other ideas, however.

As Kagome came to the clearing that held the well, she clearly heard a slight growling behind her. She turned, and, as expected, Inuyasha had followed her, clearly not happy with her attempt to flee. There would be an argument, Kagome knew. He would be stubborn and she would have to use her spell in order to go home. She sighed.

"Inuyasha, I have to go home for a while. I need to catch up on my schoolwork and see my family. Besides, we're running low on ramen. I'll have to get some when I go home."

"Now you listen, wench," he barked. "You can't just run off every time you feel like it. You have to stay here…to find the jewel. I'm not gonna let you go this time, Kagome. You're staying here!"

Fighting down the urge to shout at him, Kagome tried once more to reason with the unreasonable hanyou. "Inuyasha, I can't stay here all the time. I have a family, and friends, in my own time."

For some reason, this only seemed to make the hanyou even angrier. She could see his angry retort coming, and she gave up. There was just no way to reason with him. "Sit!"

The hanyou was sent crashing to the earth with a grunt. Kagome turned and walked to the well, ignoring the curses rising into the air. She leapt down into the portal that lead to her own time and was surrounded by an eerie light. Inuyasha's profanities were cut short and she shortly found herself in the modern era. There were no youkai, no jewel shards, and ,best of all, no ill-tempered hanyou. It was good to be home.

Kagome was immediately beset by her friends at school the next day and surrounded by questions about her false illnesses. One day she would strangle her grandfather. Kagome really had to concentrate to keep up with her lessons, but somehow she found herself thinking on Inuyasha far too often. She was glad for the time away from him-he was so arrogant, selfish, rude-but, at the same time, she could not wait to be back with him again. That stupid hanyou was driving her crazy!

Once home, Kagome quickly began her work. She didn't have much time to catch up. Inuyasha would come for her soon, since she hadn't let him finish arguing with her, if only to yell at her some more. To her surprise, there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha didn't knock, didn't even bother with doors. She was less than thrilled to find Hojo standing on her doorstep.

The aforementioned boy blushed when she answered the door, in his good-natured, shy, sickening way. "Hello Higurashi. I heard you were feeling better today." Kagome silently cursed her friends. Of course, they would have immediately alerted Hojo of her presence. "I brought you these." The boy pulled out some sort of therapy device. Kagome had stopped paying attention to what they were. "I-I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tomorrow, since you were ill the last time."

Kagome looked at the boy. She really couldn't bear to hurt his feelings. Sighing inwardly, Kagome forced herself to agree. "Sure, Hojo. I'd like that. I have lots of work to catch up on right now, but I should be able to go to the movies tomorrow." Maybe that would get rid of him for now.

The boy started guiltily. "Oh! I am sorry for disturbing you, Higurashi. I realize that you must have a lot of work to make up. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Higurashi!" The boy waved farewell, and Kagome shut the door, relieved that he was gone. She didn't dislike the boy, but he couldn't seem to get the fact that she wasn't interested _that _way. Sighing, Kagome went back to her schoolwork. She would have to work extra hard tonight to make up for the movie tomorrow…assuming Inuyasha didn't take her away before then.

Inuyasha leapt down into the well. He wasn't finished with that girl. She hadn't even let him argue with her properly. He was not in a terribly good mood when he arrived in her time. He'd spent most of the day brooding in the go-shinboku and then decided that he'd finish his 'discussion' with the young miko. The hanyou jumped lightly from the well and strode swiftly to the door of the well-house.

He began to open it, but stopped as voices reached his ears. It was Kagome…talking to that boy again! He had seen this boy briefly once or twice in previous visits, and he definitely did not like him. Inuyasha growled quietly in his chest and opened the door a fraction to peek out. He could see the boy some distance away, standing upon Kagome's doorstep. What was he doing here?

The hanyou listened intently and managed to catch the next bit of conversation. "I-I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tomorrow, since you were ill the last time." What! Inuyasha wasn't quite sure what these 'movies' were, but he didn't like the idea of Kagome going anywhere with this boy. He would not allow these "date" things.

"Sure, Hojo. I'd like that. I have lots of work to catch up on right now, but I should be able to go to the movies tomorrow." How could she! She didn't have time to be wasting with this…this weakling! She always said she was so busy in her time…her 'school' was so important that she had to leave the hunt for the jewel. Had she been lying?

The hanyou was so immersed in his own angry thoughts that he almost didn't catch the scent that drifted across the shrine. That was Naraku's scent! He was _here_? Inuyasha's head snapped up, scanning the grounds for a sign of Naraku or one of his incarnations, but he didn't see any. The only person he saw besides Kagome was that stupid boy.

A thought came to the hanyou. He smiled. No…that would be too good to be true. It wasn't possible. Yet, if it were true…Inuyasha would delightfully tear that boy to pieces. He watched the boy disappear from sight. The scent faded as well. Oh, this was too perfect! He was going to enjoy this.

But it wasn't just about what he wanted. Kagome would be in danger. He could never live with himself if something happened to her. It was his duty to protect her. And if her defense happened to provide him the chance to kill a certain annoyance, all the better. Inuyasha left the well-house and settled in the go-shinboku once again. He wouldn't let Kagome know he was here. But he would protect her. He hoped Kagome would enjoy her 'date'. He knew _he_ would.

End of Chapter One

After all these years, it seems kind of strange to see this story again. I don't read or watch IY...I don't pay attention to anime or manga at all. I don't read fanfiction, save one or two special favorites. In fact, the only writing I've done for years has been towards novels that I'm beginning to think I'll never finish. But, despite all this...despite the years that have passed...I still can't help but enjoy reading IY again. I don't think I'll ever stop liking Inuyasha. He's a great character.

-Chevalier


	2. You've Got To Be Kidding!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…is this really necessary?_

**Chapter Two: You've Got To Be Kidding!**

The klaxon ringing of her alarm woke Kagome abruptly. She peeled her face from the textbook it was stuck in. She didn't remember falling asleep…she had stayed up late studying and must have drifted off. She blearily got up to bathe and dress. She took a quick bath-she would have loved to take a long one, but she had already slept in-and, with a towel wrapped about her reentered the room.

She was still rather tired, so she didn't notice the surprised hanyou outside her window. Once she was in the safety of her own room she cast the towel aside and proceeded to dress. Inuyasha tactfully fell off the roof, face burning. Kagome heard the soft thud below and, now a bit more decently covered, went to her window. Nothing was there. She needed more sleep…she was starting to hear things.

Kagome regretfully finished dressing and went to grab a quick breakfast. She wasn't ready to go to school yet. Finally she disappeared downstairs and Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. He was back in the go-shinboku, feeling that it would be the safest place to hide until Kagome left. Then he'd follow her and make sure nothing happened to her. He blushed slightly. She probably wouldn't like that, especially since he had already accidentally espied her in her room.

Inuyasha had heard the loud ringing, and wary of it still, gone to Kagome's window to make certain that she was all right. She hadn't been there when he arrived. He debated on going in or not, but it turned out best that he hadn't as Kagome walked in a second later, clad in only a towel. Before the hanyou could react, she had thrown the towel off and he had lost his footing on the roof. He had quickly fled to the go-shinboku, lest she see that it was him. He didn't want to be 'sat' especially, and he couldn't give away the fact that he was here.

After a short while, Kagome emerged from her house and walked hurriedly from the shrine. Inuyasha followed her to school, keeping out of sight, dashing along the rooftops. He waited around the school grounds the entire day, always keeping Kagome near. Near the end of the school day, the hated scent of Naraku reached Inuyasha's nose. There were too many in the building to tell exactly who it was coming from, but Inuyasha knew it had to be that boy. A rumbling growl shook his chest. _No one _was allowed to touch Kagome…especially not Naraku's minions.

Kagome glanced out the window, looking carefully for anything out of place. She had gotten a suspicious feeling earlier. She had been so tired this morning that she had ignored the feeling that someone was following her, but she still felt it now. Once, she had briefly caught a flash of red and silver out the window by chance. Now she was almost certain that Inuyasha had followed her to school.

Why would he have? Kagome grumbled under her breath. He was probably trying to make sure she was actually going to school, or else he planned on dragging her off as soon as school ended. There was no chance of that. She had too much work to finish, and she had a date this afternoon. She wasn't really looking forward to it, but she had skipped so many of Hojo's invitations. She couldn't do that to the poor boy again.

The day passed slowly, and the watching eyes never left her. She grew more and more certain-and more and more incensed-that her hanyou was following her. Wait…had she just thought that? _Her hanyou_! She had not just thought that. It was impossible. She must still be tired…that had to be it. Her cheeks were a bit pink, she knew…she just hoped no one else noticed it. Her friends were definitely too nosy.

By the time school ended, Kagome was ready to 'sit' Inuyasha from out of frustration. Yuka had noticed her blushing earlier and asked about it in between classes. Kagome had denied it, but Yuka had thought it had something to do with Hojo. After Kagome denied that, she said it must have something to do with that 'two-timing jerk'. Grrrrr…oh great, she was growling now. Inuyasha was going to be 'sat' until his back broke! Why couldn't he stay out of her head?

Kagome held back after school, letting the other kids flee to their after school enjoyments. Once the coast was clear, Kagome stood stiffly and shouted, "Sit!" She heard a strangled 'Ack!' and the hard thudding of something hitting the earth from a goodly height. He deserved even more than that.

She walked around the corner and came upon the prostrate form of the sulking hanyou. He was grumbling under his breath and Kagome could just barely make out some his favourite phrases. She chose to ignore them. She stood above the spellbound form and glared down at him. He apparently felt her ill-temper, for he shivered slightly. Even the mighty Inuyasha respected the wrath of the young miko.

"Inuyasha, _what _are you doing here?" Her voice was deceptively calm, but Inuyasha knew that dangerous tone. This girl was almost scary sometimes…of course, he'd never admit to being frightened by some weak human. Inuyasha scoured his mind for some sort of excuse that would appease the girl, but his mind didn't seem to be working very well in the face of her fury. Shit.

"I was protecting you, wench." His voice was gruff. He drew himself into a sitting position, the spell finally having worn off. He avoided looking her in the face.

Kagome looked at him in surprise. She hadn't expected this answer, not at all. She had thought perhaps he would say he had come to yell at her for leaving, or to drag her back to 'where she belonged'. She knew that Inuyasha felt the need to protect her in the chaotic era he was from…but he was protecting her in her own time as well? She was…flattered.

But what did she need protection from in her own time? There wasn't really anything to worry about, save the few muggers that were bound to exist in such a large city. She didn't go out at night or to any dubious locations, so she didn't really have to worry even about that. Still, that he would come to protect her made her very happy…even if she didn't really need his protection. That he thought so much of her was enough.

Kagome wanted to be mad at him still, to give him the scolding she had been planning, but his concern for her ended that. She smiled a small smile and crouched down beside the hanyou. "Inuyasha, I'm glad that you would want to protect me, but there isn't anything to worry about. This is my time…we don't have to worry about youkai or even bandits anymore."

"Feh! That just shows how stupid you are, wench. There is always danger to watch out for…and I'm not going to let you get hurt." The hanyou paused for slightly too long before remembering to add, "We need you to find the jewel shards, after all."

Kagome grinned inwardly. That slip hadn't gone unnoticed. "I told you Inuyasha, there is nothing to worry about. Sure, there are still some bad people out there, but I never put myself in a position to be in danger from them. I never go near them, Inuyasha."

Said hanyou growled in frustration. "Feh…you are so stupid, girl. You are around it all the time! You practically invite danger to your doorstep…In fact, you welcome it there and go on 'dates' with it!" Maybe he shouldn't have said so much.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. So this was what it was about. She supposed she should still be flattered by his jealousy, but it was not quite as heart-warming as what she had thought was concern. "Oh, so you saw Hojo invite me on a date, did you, Inuyasha? That is none of your business. You have no right to get jealous." Kagome ignored his indignant sputtering and went on. "Hojo is a nice boy and a friend. He is no danger to me at all."

"THEN WHY DOES HE SMELL LIKE NARAKU!" The hanyou roared, sending several birds flying from the trees about them.

Kagome froze. "W-what? What are you talking about Inuyasha."

He pierced her with a narrow-eyed gaze and lowly growled. "That bastard boy smells just like Naraku, Kagome. He must be one of Naraku's minions. He's found you, or he's looking for you at least."

Kagome gave a nervous laugh. What an absurd idea…Hojo…with Naraku? It was so ridiculous. Then why was Inuyasha being so serious? "Inuyasha…don't joke about such things…"

"I'm not joking! I'm not lying! I'm telling you the truth!" She could not find any hint of deception in his eyes at all. But it was impossible.

"Higurashi?" _What_?

Kagome spun about in a flash, seeming to stand without actually standing up. Hojo stood there, looking a bit uncomfortable…abashed maybe. "Higurashi…you didn't forget about our date did you? We were going to go to the movies after school today…but if you're busy with your friend…" He waved in Inuyasha's direction.

"What? No, I didn't forget Hojo! I'm sorry, but I was talking to Inuyasha, and I got distracted. I didn't realized it was so late already. I'm really sorry, Hojo!"

The boy smiled shyly. "That's all right, Higurashi. If you're busy, we can go see it tomorrow. I'm sorry for disturbing you when you were busy talking to your friend…Inuyasha? Well goodbye. Nice to meet you by the way Inuyasha. See you tomorrow Higurashi!" Kagome simply stared at the boy as he quickly disappeared from sight.

She turned to the open-mouthed hanyou. He hadn't even been able to stand. Surprise shone in every aspect of his bearing. "_That_ is Naraku's evil minion?" Her sarcasm was obvious.

Inuyasha seemed to finally come to himself. That boy had been so sickeningly weak. Why would Naraku bother making such a creation? The answer came quickly to him. Because no one would expect it…especially not Kagome. Inuyasha nearly shuddered. Had he not smelled the hated scent wafting from the boy, he would not have believed it either.

"Yes, Kagome, that boy is not a boy. He is one of Naraku's creations…and I have to protect you from him. You're not going anywhere with him. I'm going to kill him, and I'm going to kill Naraku."

Kagome stared at him, incredulous. How could he still stick to that horrible excuse? "You've got to be kidding! Hojo is harmless, and I'm not going to let you scare me, simply because you are jealous. I'm going on that date with him tomorrow, then I'll go back through the well. Right now, I have work to do. Good day, Inuyasha." With that she walked off, ignoring that outraged sputtering behind her.

Dammit, Kagome! She was so stubborn. He was _not_ jealous! He followed her home, even though she knew he was there this time. He wasn't going back until she was safe this time. He was going with her on her 'date' even if he had to hide the whole time. He would prove that this Hojo was evil. _No one_ could really be that weak!

Then he'd get to tear the boy to pieces, just like he was going to do to Naraku when he finally found him. But he'd enjoy killing Hojo tremendously…maybe even more than Naraku. Well, maybe not that much, but it would be a close thing. He could already imagine it. The boy's cry in death…Kagome's thanks for protecting her, admitting that Inuyasha had been right all along. He couldn't _wait _for tomorrow!

End of Chapter Two

In honor of the original format of this story…I'll put any author's notes at the end from now on…though I don't know if there's any point…

-Chevalier


	3. Face Revealed

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…is this really necessary?_

**Chapter Three: True Face Revealed**

Anticipation. It was such a damned inconsiderate sensation. Inuyasha hated waiting. He wanted to shred the boy _now_. Finally something worth doing in this time came along, and he had to wait. He had had to wait all day, and it was approaching evening. Waiting…feh! Waiting was for weaklings. He should just hunt the boy down and tear him to little bits. No, he couldn't do that. He had to prove to Kagome that the accursed boy was truly one of Naraku's. He would have to _wait_. Grrrrrr.

Inuyasha was not satisfied to wait about in the go-shinboku for Kagome's 'date'. He needed some entertainment. Maybe he should go and bug Kagome? That would pass the night much more quickly, but she was still mad at him. It might not be worth it. Wavering between the evils of boredom and Kagome's fury, the hanyou finally decided to see what she was doing. If she did not appear too busy, or naked, then he might risk her anger. He slipped from the limbs of the sacred tree and swiftly made his way to her window.

Kagome knew that the hanyou was still lurking about, but had chosen to ignore his presence. Perhaps if she ignored him altogether he would get bored and leave. She couldn't imagine what could have possessed him to come up with such a terrible lie. She knew what had caused it, but how could he have ever thought that story would trick Kagome was beyond her. So what if Inuyasha was jealous? Sure, it kind of made her feel appreciated, if in a dissatisfying manner, but actually naming one of her friends to be an evil demon? It was just stupid. That would some it up. It was stupid, that was why the hanyou had thought of it. Kagome shook her head wryly. She hadn't thought Inuyasha was the brightest star in the sky, but she hadn't believed him _that _idiotic.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She had dressed up a bit for this date, mostly to annoy Inuyasha, she had to admit. Hojo was a nice boy, but she didn't really think of him as a prospective boyfriend. Still, wearing these clothes might give him the impression that she was truly interested…No, she didn't need to worry. It was Inuyasha's reaction that she feared most. She wanted him to be jealous, but she didn't want him to get too angry or dejected. Well, it was now or never. With one last look at herself in the mirror, she made her way downstairs to wait for her date.

Inuyasha climbed onto the roof beside Kagome's window, listening carefully for any sign of activity within. He didn't want a repeat of yesterday…Of course he didn't! He wasn't like that lecherous monk! At first the hanyou heard nothing and made to open the window, but then he heard Kagome's quiet breathing. He strained his ears for any other sounds, but heard nothing else. Finally, he gathered the courage and peeked through the window.

Inuyasha sighed, in silent relief and a bit of traitorous disappointment, to find Kagome fully dressed within. Both emotions lasted only a brief moment before he truly noticed the girl he was staring at. She was beautiful! Inuyasha had never seen her dressed so, never seen her in anything in her uniform mostly. While that garment was nice in its own way, a way he would never admit, it was nothing to the one Kagome wore now. Of course, the hanyou wouldn't have really noticed the dress so much if it had been on any other, but on Kagome it was stunning.

He quickly ducked his head so that it would not be so easily noticed from inside and stared wonderingly. Inuyasha watched as Kagome turned and walked from the room. His entrancement ended only once she left his sight. Sighing softly to himself, the hanyou slipped into her room that she had so recently inhabited. Her scent was here in abundance, and he could not help but breathe it deeply. Something about her scent made him feel better, feel calm and happy. Inuyasha simply sat in her room, enjoying the feel of her around him.

The chiming of a bell woke him from his reverie and he cursed. That hated scent wafted through the window, dispelling any of the calm that Kagome's had so briefly brought him. He was gonna kill that damned boy! Inuyasha dashed to the window and watched Kagome leaving with the soon-to-be corpse. Growling low in his throat, the hanyou followed in the shadows. It would be dark by the time their 'date' ended, and he would make certain Kagome was safe from the fiend…then he would rip his head off. Inuyasha could not help but smile dreamily.

Kagome had not been waiting long when the doorbell rang. Hojo was there, smiling shyly. Kagome was a bit apprehensive as well. She wasn't exactly experienced with dates, and the only ones she'd ever had had either been interrupted by her 'illnesses' or blown off altogether. Still, she was with Hojo, so there wasn't really anything to worry about. He was such a nice boy, after all. Smiling a bit bashfully, Kagome gestured that he should come in.

Hojo hesitated and shook his head, still smiling shyly. "The movie will be starting soon Kagome. We should get going so that we can get good seats before the theatre fills up."

Kagome nodded in agreement, but was a bit puzzled. They would be early if they left now, but she figured that he was right about finding good seats. "Okay, let's go." Kagome stepped out onto the porch and called back into the house. "I'm going out! I'll be back later!" She heard a vague response from somewhere upstairs and closed the door. She didn't really need Souta bugging her about her date.

She and Hojo walked side-by-side down the shrine's steps, making half-embarrassed small talk. Kagome couldn't really think of anything to say. What was it about talking to a boy that confused her brain so? Inuyasha did it too, but she could always yell at him when she was confused. Yelling at Hojo wouldn't work. It would likely hurt his feelings, and Kagome didn't feel the inclination to yell at him anyways. Somehow, she felt that Inuyasha was the only one that she could yell at, besides Souta of course. Why exactly was that?

Kagome had been pondering this thought and had totally forgotten Hojo walking beside her. When his hand touched her shoulder she jumped, startled back into reality. They had arrived at the theatre. Hojo looked at her concernedly. "Are you all right, Higurashi? You seemed a bit out of it there. If you aren't feeling well, we can do this some other time. You shouldn't push yourself if you're ill."

Kagome looked up into that earnest and innocent face, ashamed at the slight annoyance she felt with him. Why did he have to be so oblivious? "No! I mean, I feel fine. I was just thinking to myself. Let's go. We need to get seats, remember?" Kagome pulled Hojo into the theatre after her, not noticing that she was now holding his hand. Hojo's hand tightened around hers imperceptibly. A growl rose from the darkening shadows.

Inuyasha followed the two all the way to the theatre, hiding himself in the shadows of a nearby building. The boy reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, causing Inuyasha to bare his teeth menacingly. Kagome started at his touch, and Inuyasha smiled in triumph, but this was short-lived as she then grabbed the boys hand and hurried inside. Inuyasha was stunned. She was holding his hand. He watched the boy close his hand about Kagome's and anger surged up in him. His growl was audible even across the street, and several people turned in apprehension to look into the dark shadows, possibly thinking that some vicious dog was going to attack. They weren't that far off.

Inuyasha pondered his situation. Kagome was inside, and he couldn't protect her from out here. However, he couldn't exactly walk in the front door. He couldn't wait out here in the shadows anyways, as someone would certainly notice him eventually. There would likely be another door to a building so large, so he only needed to find it, then find Kagome within and make sure that the fiend did nothing to her.

He did indeed find a side door to the building, but it didn't have a handle on the outside so he had to pry it open with his claws. Inside, he found himself in a dim corridor with many doors. There were quite a few people wandering in actually, so Inuyasha hurriedly searched for Kagome's scent. He found it a few moments later, which was lucky, because several people were looking at him strangely. He followed down the hall to a one of those doors, where it led inside.

The hanyou opened the door and found himself in an even darker room. He found rows and rows of seats, many of which were already filled, sloping up from one wall. It was dark enough that he didn't have to worry too much about being seen. Human eyes wouldn't notice his ears at first, though his hair would definitely stick out. He decided to make his way quickly towards the back where it would be hardest to see him. A few people stared at him, likely his hair, as he passed, but none watched him for very long.

Inuyasha settled down into one of the corner seats, golden eyes casting about for Kagome. They found her quickly. He could always find Kagome, no matter how many people surrounded her. She was sitting next to the cursed boy whispering something the hanyou could not hear. Growling in frustration, he strained his ears to hear what she was saying. He could just make out her voice…unfortunately she had stopped speaking. Damn!

For the first time, Inuyasha noticed the flickering screen that covered the wall he was facing. There were pictures on it, but they were moving about, like real people. Shaking his head, he returned his attention to Kagome. He didn't care about some strange pictures, not while Kagome was in danger. Kagome and the boy seemed to be watching the screen intently, though he caught them casting glances at each other on occasion, or whispering briefly. Kagome seemed nervous. She should have been nervous! She was whispering with one of Naraku's minions, dammit!

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat when the boy's hand 'accidentally' slipped over Kagome's as he reached into the bucket she was holding. She blushed ,and he pulled his hand away shyly, quietly apologizing. Several people had turned to stare, and even glare, at the hanyou who had growled. Kagome looked around, having obviously heard it too, and Inuyasha ducked down in his seat, keeping out of sight. Looking relieved that she didn't find him, which nearly caused the hanyou to growl again, she turned back to the movie.

Finally, the movie ended and everyone filed out, save Inuyasha, who slipped out one of the doors at the front of the room. He found himself outside once more and rushed to the front to wait for Kagome. She wandered out into the night slowly, talking with the Evil One. Somehow, Hojo had gone in his mind from weak bastard to demonic fiend to Evil One. Inuyasha didn't even notice it. He followed them home again and was surprised that the boy didn't try anything, simply escorting her to the door and saying good night.

If it weren't for the fact that the boy was pursuing Kagome, Inuyasha might have passed his scent as a coincidence, but he _was_ after Kagome. The boy was evil, Inuyasha was convinced. The hanyou followed the boy to the down the shrine's steps. They were halfway down when the boy stopped and turned to where the hanyou was hiding in the shadows. He smiled that idiotic smile.

"I know you're there, hanyou. I know that you've been following me for the entire night. You may know my secret, but there's nothing you can do about it. The girl will never believe you, and you daren't touch me. She'd never see you again if you hurt this _innocent boy_. Give up already, foolish hanyou. You can't compete with me. She'll choose me, and then I'll kill her, just like I killed the other girl." The boy laughed that innocent laugh and Inuyasha's mind exploded with rage.

He was leaping at the boy before he could think, slashing fiercely at his head. At the last second he pulled back, but he still grazed the boy's cheek, leaving four bleeding gashes. The boy's smile never faltered, and Inuyasha found himself yearning to tear his throat out. The fiend put his hand to his face gently, feeling the blood oozing out.

"Oh, you've cut me, hanyou. Now the girl will never believe you. She will send you back home and seal the well for hurting me. Everyone knows you that a dog gone rabid is dangerous. You're hurting her friends now…next it could be her."

Inuyasha could only stare at the evil thing before him. Kagome would never do that, would she? She wouldn't believe this thing over him…but she already did. Kagome already believed that Inuyasha was lying about the boy. There was nothing he could do. If she was going to seal the well, he might as well kill this bastard. At least then she'd be safe, even if he could never see her again. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let her be harmed by one of Naraku's minions.

He cracked his knuckles, preparing to launch himself at the evil boy. The boy's eyes widened in surprise, but the foolish smile never left his face. "Oh no, hanyou. I can't allow you to kill me yet. Until next time…" Before Inuyasha could slash the boy to pieces, he dissipated into a black, choking smoke, much like Naraku's miasma.

Inuyasha was left standing upon the shrine steps staring into the night. He was in trouble. Kagome was in danger and she wouldn't believe him. She would think that he was attacking her friends and he couldn't deny it. The blood on his hand screamed his guilt. Once up the stairs, the hanyou watched the house silently, staring hard at the lighted window that was Kagome's room.

The light went out abruptly, like a pin bursting a bubble…much like Inuyasha's volatile emotions were bursting in his heart. It was all Inuyasha could do not to scream curses into the night. He could hold it no longer, so he rushed down the well into the night of Sengoku Jidai. The entire village was wakened by his shouted profanities. There would be no turning back…That boy was dead, even if he never saw Kagome again, Inuyasha would kill him. _Nothing_ would stop him.

End of Chapter Three

And so begins my descent into drama, darkness, and my general failure to keep the story upbeat and light…bleh…This better not happen with WYWH, too.

-Chevalier


	4. How Could You!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…is this really necessary?_

**Chapter Four: How Could You!**

Kagome was somewhat surprised to find Inuyasha gone that morning. He had been sleeping in the go-shinboku the last she had seen him, and she was certain that he had still been about last night. But he was obviously gone now. Apparently the hanyou had given up on his jealous attempt to keep her from seeing Hojo. She was slightly saddened by that.

The date had been all right, but Hojo was certainly not as entertaining as Inuyasha. Hojo had been a perfect gentleman the entire night, even escorting her to her doorstep. He hadn't even asked for a goodnight kiss, which she had been a bit worried about…mostly because she was afraid that Inuyasha would strangle Hojo if he saw that.

Today she would have to go back to Sengoku Jidai. She was actually looking forward to it, since she hadn't seen any of her friends from that era for three days, save Inuyasha, who hadn't been great company. Kagome was preparing to leave-packing her ridiculously large backpack-when she heard the ringing of the doorbell.

Kagome reluctantly left her packing and answered the door. She was rather surprised to find Hojo waiting there for her. He smiled timidly and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Oh, Hojo! What are you doing here?" She hadn't meant for it to come out like that. "I mean, school will be starting soon…Shouldn't you be getting ready or something?"

The boy's smile grew a bit more bashful and he gestured shyly at her. "Oh, I am ready for school now…I just thought you might want someone to walk with you…I would be glad to carry your backpack for you." Not if he could see the one upstairs, he wouldn't.

Kagome blushed. Hojo seemed to be taking their date a bit more seriously than she. Of course, he had been trying to take her on a date for a while now, so he probably didn't think anything of walking her to school. "Oh, Hojo…I don't think that would be a good idea…I haven't been feeling all that well, and-"

Kagome broke off suddenly, noticing for the first time the four gashes on the boy's cheek. He hadn't bothered to bandage them, but they were probably too big to simply put a band-aid over. She felt a terrible sinking feeling in her stomach. "H-hojo, how…How did you hurt yourself?"

The boy put a hand to his face guiltily, obviously uncomfortable with her sudden change of conversation. "It's nothing, Higurashi…It was just an accident, that's all." He avoided looking her in the eyes, and she felt that horrible confirmation of her fears.

"He didn't…He couldn't…"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Higurashi. He was just afraid for you, I think. He probably didn't intend to hurt me at all…but he was very angry."

Kagome felt a wave of distress wash over her, quickly followed by a flood of anger. She reined in on her temper as best she could. It wouldn't do to disturb Hojo any more than he likely was already. "I'm so sorry Hojo! I didn't think he'd ever do anything like this. He's always been very protective of me, but I never thought he would hurt someone just for taking me on a little date!"

Hojo tried to pacify her, but did not succeeded only in making her more furious. "Please Higurashi, don't be mad at him on my account. He only hurt me a little. I was more worried for you…I didn't want him to hurt you too."

Kagome was infuriated. She opened her mouth to tell Hojo that Inuyasha would never hurt him again, when the hanyou appeared before her. Before she could react, Inuyasha had grabbed the boy by the throat and lifted him high into the air, his teeth bared fiercely. Kagome could see that the hanyou's claws were drawing blood around Hojo's neck, but she was in shock. She could hardly believe what she was seeing.

"I'm gonna kill you, you little bastard! How dare you come near Kagome! You're too damned stupid for your own good!" Inuyasha was shouting in the boy's face, his own face red with fury. Kagome had to stop him.

"SIT!" Inuyasha slammed to the ground, releasing Hojo, who fell onto his back, breathing heavily. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha…How could you!" Kagome was nearly in tears from the anger she felt now. "I can't believe you would do this. I can't believe that you would hurt someone from simple jealousy! I thought you were better than that…I thought you were a different person."

Inuyasha growled in irritation, straining to get up despite the spell that held him. "Shut up, you stupid bitch! You don't understand anything! I'm going to kill this little bastard if it is the last thing I do!"

The shock Kagome felt at this was too great. Inuyasha truly was not who she had thought he was. He was going to kill Hojo for taking her out on a date. He didn't even care how wrong he was. She turned to Hojo, helping him up quickly. "Hojo, please hurry and leave. I don't want you to be hurt."

The boy hesitated, looking between her and the hanyou nervously. "But what about you, Higurashi? I can't just leave you alone with him. He seems dangerous! I can't let him hurt you!"

Kagome shook her head. "He wouldn't hurt me, Hojo. Please, just go! I'll be fine." She wasn't all that certain of that anymore, though. She didn't know Inuyasha at all.

The boy hesitated again before quickly fleeing from the shrine grounds. Just as he disappeared down the stairs, Inuyasha leapt up, making to pursue him. "No, Inuyasha! Leave him alone." Kagome grabbed one arm, trying to hold him back.

The hanyou shook her off angrily, but made no move to follow the boy. "Dammit Kagome! You let him get away. I can't believe you-" Inuyasha half-stumbled as he felt a hard smack across his face. He put a hand to his stinging cheek and looked at Kagome in complete surprise.

Kagome almost instantly regretted hitting him…she didn't know how he would react in such a mental state…but she was too angry to apologize. "How could you Inuyasha…" Her voice was much fainter now, full of tears. She was devastated. Her hanyou had turned out to be someone she didn't know, someone she didn't want to know.

Inuyasha seemed to realized the danger then, trying to placate her as best he could, but she wouldn't hear him. "Kagome…please just listen to me. That boy is evil. He isn't what you think. Please, believe me Kagome!" He was pleading now, but she merely shook her head.

"I can't believe you Inuyasha…Not after what you have done. I can't trust you at all. Please…just go away. I don't want to see you. I don't want to see you at all."

She stared at the ground, blinking back the tears in her eyes. She never saw the look of hurt that filled Inuyasha's face. "You…you won't believe me? You don't want to see me any more…ever?"

Kagome couldn't answer. Her heart ached painfully. Inuyasha stiffened, growing cold and withdrawn. His voice held no emotion whatsoever. "Fine. I will leave you alone then. You can do whatever you like. I don't give a fuck."

Kagome finally brought herself to look up, but he was gone. Inuyasha was gone. Kagome ran upstairs to her room and fell onto her bed, sobs shaking her body. She cried until she lost track of time, finally drifting off into an unhappy sleep.

Inuyasha didn't even return to the village when he arrived in Sengoku Jidai. He walked to the go-shinboku and stared at it in silence. His face was blank, betraying no thought at all. If any of his friends had seen him, they would have been instantly suspicious. Inuyasha had never before looked so emotionless. He looked empty.

The hanyou stood there for some time, eyes looking out vacantly, unfocused. In a flash, he punched the tree, hard, leaving a deep gash in its trunk. He fell against it heavily, face shadowed by the overhanging branches. His countenance was concealed by the dark shadows, but a small gleam caught the sun for a moment as it slid down his cheek.

End of Chapter Four

…

-Chevalier


	5. Exile

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…is this really necessary?_

**Chapter Five: Exile**

The well sat where it always had. Nothing had changed about it. Nothing had changed visibly at all in Sengoku Jidai. The only discernable difference was in the hanyou. The entire village had been awakened by his shouts when he had returned from Kagome's date. He had been fuming then, and disturbingly purposeful, but now he was nothing at all.

Inuyasha would not speak to his friends in any more than grunts and half-mumbled sentences. Miroku had seen the hanyou down before, but nothing like this. What was worse, was that Kagome had yet to return. Inuyasha wouldn't even tell them what had happened to put him in such a despondent mood. He wouldn't talk about Kagome at all.

The monk was beginning to fear that it was more than their normal squabbling this time. Inuyasha seemed to be very hurt, something only Kagome could have done, though Miroku found it hard to believe that she would wound the hanyou purposely. Something must have gone terribly wrong for their belligerent friend to be acting so…_passive_.

Miroku and Sango had spoken of it that night, when Inuyasha slunk away to the go-shinboku, but neither could quite figure out what was wrong. They would have to ask Kagome when she returned, which would hopefully be soon. She had already been gone longer than usual. It was always possible that she and Inuyasha had had another fight before they could return, and she was now going to be even longer in her time.

They could only hope that this was not the case. Miroku didn't know how long he could put up with a hanyou who wasn't sulking, but simply staring sightlessly at nothing. Strange that he should want Inuyasha to sulk. But that was the person they knew, and they could not like his sudden and unexplainable change in personality. They were worried.

Miroku and Sango would be even more worried when the next day came. Midday came, and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. He could have gone down the well, possibly, but they figured that he would have returned, either with Kagome or fuming at her. When the sun sank below the tree line, it became obvious that Inuyasha would not be returning that day. They settled down for an uneasy night, still anxious for their friend.

Inuyasha had returned by the time they awoke the next morning, but he ignored them. The hanyou deigned not to tell them where he had been for so long or what he was doing. He practically hid in the go-shinboku as soon as they rose. It was obvious that Inuyasha didn't want company, but they still attempted to talk to him a few times before giving up.

He sat alone in his tree, staring at the sunset. It was a beautiful view, full of colour, but he despised it. Why should dusk be so magnificent when he was so despondent? It only taunted him. Inuyasha glared at it, as if to defy its beauty. He really did not want to see such things right now. Why couldn't it be raining?

Stupid sunset. Stupid world. Stupid Kagome. Grrrrrrr! He had promised himself not to think of her! There was no way that he was going to go back to thinking of that bitch. He wouldn't think about her beautiful black hair, or her deep, soulful eyes. He certainly wouldn't think about the her soft curves and strong spirit…No way would he start thinking about her kind heart. Then he'd only find himself remembering how wonderful she was…how much he missed her…how much it had hurt when she had spurned him so utterly.

Damn! He was doing it again. The hanyou's shoulders slumped dejectedly. There was no getting around it. Kagome had tossed him away so quickly, without even the slightest doubt of his culpability. She obviously thought less of him than he had hoped. Was he only a belligerent hanyou to her? A dog to be put down when it became inconvenient? Did she not trust him at all?

Inuyasha growled softly. Actually, it sounded more like whine. He shook himself both physically and mentally. He was stronger than this. He wouldn't let one mortal girl destroy him. She thought that she could bring him down…Ha! She couldn't be more wrong. She would be the one who was sorry for this whole situation. They'd see who protected her so ardently, now.

Certainly, he still needed her to find the jewel shards, but he needn't go out of his way to see her unharmed. A few injuries might do her some good. They would certainly make him feel better. Of course, this would only work if she actually came back. He wasn't so sure that she would, but she still had a responsibility here, and she had Shippou and Miroku and Sango. She'd be back…if only for them. Then she'd see how little her rejection mattered to him. As if he could care for _her_! Ha!

Kagome wasn't too cheerful where she sat, trying to concentrate to her schoolwork. She couldn't seem to get any work done. Her mind was still spinning about. Inuyasha was gone…he hadn't even visited in three days. Hojo's face still showed those damning slashes. They didn't seem to be healing. If anything, they seemed to grow more noticeable with each day.

Kagome had been furious with Inuyasha when she had sent him away. She had been fuming at him for most of the day. She had finally cooled off somewhat by the second day. She was still angry at Inuyasha, but she hadn't even heard him out. He would have only made some stupid excuses, but still, she should have at least taken the time to listen to him. She should have set him straight about Hojo. Instead, she had ignored his every attempt to talk to her and sent him away from her.

As she had lain in bed that night, she had began to feel his absence. He was nowhere to be found. He wouldn't even come to her, it seemed. Kagome felt the pain in her chest at the thought of him. He had betrayed her in a much more terrible way than Kikyou had ever believed herself betrayed. Kagome felt as though the person she had felt so much for had been a complete lie. She longed to have him beside her again…to have Inuyasha there and prove that he really was the person she had thought him. But he wasn't coming. Perhaps never again.

Kagome remembered the last few moments of she had been with him. 'You…you won't believe me? You don't want to see me any more…ever?' The pain in his voice had been obvious. She had never heard it so clearly in his voice before, but she hadn't cared. She hadn't given him an answer. Of course she wanted to see him again, but her anger had made it impossible to tell him that.

Surely, he would realize that she hadn't meant it so harshly. Surely he would come for her tomorrow. 'Inuyasha's cold voice echoed in her head. 'Fine. I will leave you alone then. You can do whatever you like. I don't give a fuck.' He had said it so calmly. There hadn't been any emotion in it at all. Did that mean that he had really meant it? It was hard to believe that those could be the last words she ever heard from him. Did he really not care about her at all?

Kagome was near tears again. She had cried both nights since he had gone. She had never thought of herself as weak, not one who cried over nothing, but she could not help it. Each night came, and she could feel his absence most strongly then. Normally, he was there, watching over her in the dark. He would sit in his tree keeping his silent vigil, even while he slept. Kagome had never realized how much comfort his presence gave her.

Finally, she gave up on her work. It was dark, not late, but she changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. It felt so cold. Even under the blankets, it was chilly. Why was it so cold? Kagome's eyes found the window. Oh. She had left it open, and the night air was getting in. That was why it was cold.

Kagome got up and went to close the window. She hesitated, though. She had opened it in the half-hearted hope that he might come to her. She hadn't really believed that he would come, but she had left the window open to welcome him, just in case. If she closed it, and he came, then he might simply leave again. That could be her one chance to see him.

It was a foolish notion, but she stepped away from the window. She could always hope. And the cold of the night was nothing compared to the cold in her heart from his absence. Kagome slipped back into bed, wrapping the covers tightly about herself. She didn't sleep for a long while, until late into the night.

Her mother heard her crying softly into her pillow late at night. She new that something had truly upset her daughter, and she knew that it had to do with Inuyasha. They had probably had another fight, but it sounded as if this one had been particularly bad. The woman sighed quietly. She would have to talk to her daughter. Those two needed to mend their hurts as soon as possible, before any permanent damage could be done.

Kagome's last thought before she fell into slumber, cheeks still damp, was that she should go see Inuyasha. She didn't know if she could take much more of what she was feeling now.

The morning came to Kagome abruptly. It was still dark outside, nearing sunrise, but sleep would not return. She reluctantly dragged herself from her bed and the protection of her dreams. They hadn't been pleasant-they hadn't been since Inuyasha had left-but they were still better than the reality. A hot bath lifted her spirits somewhat, so she took her time, enjoying as much as she could.

When she returned to her room, she found the dawn shining through her window. Tears sprang to her eyes immediately. It was such a magnificent sight, with those beautiful reds and oranges, that she could not help but feel bad. It only reminded her of her misery. Its beauty only recalled to her Inuyasha's face. She quickly closed curtains, hiding the saddening sight. Any high spirits she had felt after her bath were gone now.

She had a small breakfast, quiet since no one else seemed to be about. After she was sure that the Sun had risen high enough into the sky to destroy the bright colours, Kagome made her way outside. She sat on a bench near the go-shinboku and watched it silently. It was a lovely tree, but it reminded her of Inuyasha. She could almost feel him on it.

Kagome started slightly when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly, hoping desperately to find Inuyasha. She found her mother there, and her face fell instantly. Her disappointment was obvious, but she tried to hide it anyways. Her mother smiled at her softly and sat down beside her. She was silent a moment before she finally spoke.

"Kagome, I don't know exactly what has happened, but I know that you are upset. You shouldn't be upset. You don't deserve it. I know that you really care for Inuyasha, and that you get hurt by him sometimes, but you shouldn't let it keep you from him. You and he fight often, but that only shows that you truly care about one another."

Kagome shook her head. "It isn't as simple as that, Mom. We didn't just have a fight this time. He…He thinks that I don't want him to come back. And I don't know if he even cares. He didn't seem to when he left, and he hasn't been back since."

"Oh, I can assure you that he certainly cares, Kagome. He was probably just hurt at the thought that you didn't want him back that made him seem so distant. He must have been sorely wounded by that. But how did he come to the conclusion that you didn't want him?"

Kagome didn't really know what to say. The fact that she had practically told Inuyasha that she never wanted to see him again didn't exactly soothe her. How would she sound if she told her mother that? And she certainly could not tell her what had happened to Hojo. Her mother would never let her go back to Inuyasha if she found out about that.

"Well…I said some hurtful things, I suppose. I regret them, now. I wish I hadn't said it quite how I did, but I was so mad at him…I couldn't help it."

"It's okay Kagome. You can't take back what you've said…but you can make amends for them. Explain it to him. Tell him that you are sorry for what you said. You obviously didn't mean to drive him away. You need to go to him Kagome…show him that you _do _care."

Kagome hugged her mother gratefully. "Thanks, Mom. I think I will. I don't want him to be upset with me any more, and I don't want to be upset with him either." Kagome rose and nearly ran to the well. Inuyasha would probably be waiting in the go-shinboku. He usually did when he was upset. She hardly paid any attention as she was transported to the distant past. She quickly climbed from the well and hurried to find her hanyou.

Inuyasha was indeed in the go-shinboku. He looked surprised to see her, but he ignored her nonetheless. Kagome stood directly below the branch he rested upon, watching him intently. He wasn't paying her any attention. It would be completely up to her.

"Inuyasha…I-I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, really. I was just so angry…I can forgive you for what you did-"

Kagome cut off abruptly when Inuyasha landed with a soft thud, his back to her. She was about to continue when he silently walked away. She stared in disbelief. Recovering quickly, she followed hurriedly, catching up with the hanyou.

"Listen, Inuyasha. I'm sorry, I really am! Why are you ignoring me? Please, just look at me!" He stopped so suddenly that she nearly walked into him. He turned slowly and looked her straight in the eye.

She blanched at that look. It was cold and grim, with no trace of warmth at all. "You apologize? You're sorry? I don't give a damn. I don't care what you say. I don't care about you at all. You can just go away…go wherever, just leave me alone. I'm tired of having you follow me about."

Kagome stared at him, incredulous. His tone was so dead. How could he say that so calmly? He really didn't care about her? Inuyasha walked off again, but this time she didn't try to stop him. She felt as if someone had just stabbed her in the heart. She could practically feel it breaking. After all that, she had gotten her hopes up when she had spoken with her mother, but now it was all gone. Inuyasha didn't care about her at all. Kagome sank to the ground and cried.

End of Chapter Five

-Chevalier


	6. Lost Faith

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…is this really necessary?_

**Chapter Six: Lost Faith**

It was hard. Very hard. Inuyasha almost turned and ran back to her, but he couldn't. Instead, he mustered every bit of will that he held within him and ran from the go-shinboku. He simply fled, with no destination in mind, no thought of anything save escaping her.

Oh, it was so very tempting to go to her, to take her apology to his heart. It was also tempting to simply throw himself from some high precipice. He had thought about killing himself before, never particularly fervently, but thought of it nonetheless. His life hadn't been an easy one, with little enough joy in it, but he was not one to give up. He wouldn't submit so easily.

He hadn't thought hard on suicide, but he could not stop thinking about Kagome. They were practically the same thing. She had killed him more thoroughly than any fall from a precipice. She had shattered his heart, something no one had ever been able to do. It had been cut, bruised before, but never completely broken. Even when he had thought Kikyou had betrayed him, he hadn't felt anything like this.

There was no way that he could ever go back to Kagome. He couldn't even face her. He would have to, but later, when he was ready. The most painful part of the whole situation was that, while Inuyasha felt utterly betrayed and destroyed by Kagome, he still cared for her somehow. Those feelings that he should not have had were not something that he could deal with so easily as he would have hoped.

His heart had been steeled against her when she had come to him, prepared for her piercing words, her scent that was like another arrow through his heart. He had been prepared to show her that he did not care, had never cared for her. But when he had found Kagome, his will seemed to evaporate. When she had begun to apologize, hope rekindled in his heart.

But then, she said that she forgave him-forgave _him_, he who had had his heart cut from his chest by that witch. She was going to _forgive_ him, was she? No wait, she hadn't even said that…she had said that she _could_ forgive him, not that she actually did. The steel that he had hoped for was replaced by ice. His heart actually froze over, and he had been incapable of any feeling, save deep within the ice, where it would never show.

Inuyasha had trusted Kagome, trusted her more than he had dared trust anyone since he was a child. The last person he had trusted so utterly had been his mother. It was somewhat humorous, actually. Inuyasha had found trust with Kikyou, but never so much as he had with Kagome, and she had seemed to betray him. Kagome, the one he truly did trust had betrayed him in truth, while Kikyou's betrayal had only been Naraku's trick. And the most comical part of all, was that he had nearly forgiven Kagome, a thing he would never have done for Kikyou.

Now there would be no forgiveness. It was beyond hope, now that his heart was so wintry. Kagome would never be able to thaw that ice. Nothing would be able to thaw it. Perhaps the precipice didn't look so bad anymore.

It was a sedated cabal that set out to look for the jewel shards that day. Kagome had shown up, obviously upset, and Shippou had set about trying to cheer her, mostly by defaming the absent hanyou. This seemed only to make Kagome more despondent, but even Miroku's attempts at levity had little affect on her. Sango took her for a bath, to cheer her and to try to pry some information from the girl.

Inuyasha appeared while the women were gone bathing, and sulked by himself. Or rather, he didn't sulk. He simply seemed withdrawn, and extremely unwelcoming. Miroku approached him, but one icy glance sent the monk away without a word. Something ominous was afoot. And probably something particularly stupid. It did involve the hanyou, after all.

However, Sango returned with Kagome with nothing to report. Kagome was being extremely tight-lipped about the whole thing, but it seemed more aversion to thinking about it than actual taciturnity. Whatever it was, it seemed to have affected both Inuyasha and Kagome deeply, and not in any positive manner. Normally, they would have blamed on an appearance by Kikyou, but that miko hadn't made any appearances of late.

Now they trekked through a wooded glade, in search of the latest rumour of shards. They found it rather sooner than they had anticipated. Kagome had been in such a stupour that she at first did not realize what she was feeling. Then she snapped to attention. A single shard of the jewel was coming, and it was almost upon them. She scarcely had time to call out before it came crashing through the trees before them.

Inuyasha was closest to the beast and was the first to respond. He leapt, without even getting a clear view through the splintering wood about him. Tetsusaiga slashed out at the beast cutting it in half, and blood sprayed across the hanyou. Inuyasha landed gently, and began shaking the sticky gore from his clothes and wiped Tetsusaiga in the grass. Only now did he even see what it was he had killed.

The hanyou's eyes opened wide in surprise as a clawed hand tore at his chest. He grunted in pain and tore at his attacker with his own claws. It collapsed before him, twitching savagely. The thing before him looked vaguely like a bear, but something was wrong…it was only half of a bear. Inuyasha turned to see the other half charging, surprisingly quickly for a half-bear, at Kagome.

Sango launched Hiraikotsu, but it was obvious that it wouldn't be in time, and Inuyasha was closest to Kagome and the half-bear. Inuyasha hesitated. He really didn't want to save her. He didn't want her to be hurt, but he didn't want to be the one to save her anymore. He wasn't her hero. He wasn't anything to her. He stood, rooted to the spot, watching as the mutilated figure raised it's mighty claws to slash Kagome in half.

Kagome screamed briefly as she realized that no one was there to help her. She flung herself to the side, just as the claws swung at her. She could feel the air from the swing, but she hardly noticed. Her attention was focused on Inuyasha, who stood watching, with no effort to help her. His expression was not a pleasant one, and Kagome shivered.

He was going to let her die. She mattered so little to him, that he would risk losing his 'jewel detector' rather than protect her? He must truly despise her. How could she have ever thought that he actually cared for her? It was obvious that he hated her. That hurt terribly, but at the same time, the pain seemed dimmer now. Kagome had somehow withdrawn from her pain.

She landed hard on the ground and looked up as she heard a whirring above her, just in time to get splattered in the face by the beast's thick red blood. She felt like gagging, but there was no way that she was going to show any weakness in front of Inuyasha. The upper torso of the beast fell from where it had been sliced in half, again, by Hiraikotsu. Kagome gave a relieved gasp, before remembering not to show any weakness.

She stood quickly and cleaned herself as best she could, but she would need a bath soon. Shippou and Miroku were staring at her in…amazement. Sango deftly grabbed Hiraikotsu from the air as it returned, but then, she too was looking on in with that odd expression. Kagome quickly realized that it wasn't just her they were staring at, but she and Inuyasha. Oh, that explained it.

Kagome hurriedly finished cleaning herself and all but ran over to Sango, begging her to help her find another spring to bathe in. Sango slowly agreed and, with one last strange look at the hanyou, followed the impatient girl away. Miroku had yet to cease his stare, however, and received another of those cold looks from the said hanyou. Even Shippou shivered at that look. It was so deliberate, unlike anything they were used to from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned and disappeared calmly into the trees, in the opposite direction from the girls. Miroku and Shippou exchanged an uneasy glance. What the hell was going on?

Miroku and Sango had a clandestine meeting that night, though not for the reason Miroku would have preferred. Even he was serious now, and his one attempted grope had only been to lighten their moods. It only half-worked. While his head felt a bit like he was floating, their situation still loomed over them.

"Houshi-sama, I am truly worried. Something is terribly wrong between Kagome and Inuyasha. Something horribly wrong. They even forgot about the jewel shard until you reminded them."

"I know, but we don't know anything about it. We don't even have a clue as to what caused it…and Inuyasha is acting…different now. There'll be no getting information from him." The monk shook his head. Normally, getting information from the hanyou was easy once you got him mad or indignant.

Sango frowned in frustration. "I don't know how to get Kagome to talk, either. It is like she doesn't want to even be reminded of whatever it is, and she immediately turns the topic. Even when I asked her directly what was wrong, she only ignored me, growing distant and withdrawn."

"That is certainly not a good sign. Kagome should be willing to talk to you. Something must have really hurt her feelings to cause her to withdraw so much. Inuyasha…I could almost say that he is similar, but it is too great a change. He isn't just withdrawn…It is almost as if he is beyond caring anymore. What could do that to a person…to _him_?" Inuyasha was supposed to be the strong one. What could hurt him so much that he completely withdrew into himself?

"Inuyasha is definitely changed, houshi-sama. He…he would have let that beast kill Kagome earlier. He didn't even make a move to stop it. Did you see his face? It was so indifferent…He did not care either way. If Kagome had been killed, I think he might have regretted losing his jewel detector, but no more than that. How could that be? He loves Kagome!"

Miroku sighed defeatedly. "I don't know, Sango. I really don't know. I don't know what is wrong, and I have no clue how to fix it. We can only hope that it will be resolved soon, for both of their sakes." The monk hesitated before adding, "Sango…we'll have to keep extra watch over Kagome, now. If Inuyasha won't be there to protect her, she'll need our help more than ever. We can't let her get hurt." Sango nodded in agreement. Whatever was going on, it could be very harmful if it were not fixed soon.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her sleeping bag. Sleep was not coming easily this night. Perhaps it was because she no longer felt as if the hanyou that was on guard was actually guarding _her_ anymore. Kagome didn't know how much she could afford to trust Inuyasha any longer. She _didn't_ trust him…not to protect her. It was obvious that he no longer would. She would have to protect herself and hope that he did not come to find her any more inconvenient. Kagome was afraid that if Inuyasha found any other fault in her, then he would not hesitate to kill her, himself.

Kagome finally settled into sleep to find her dreams troubled with visions of Inuyasha attacking her, killing her…and most disturbing of all, one dream in which Kagome found herself pinning Inuyasha to a tree, sealing him away for eternity.

End of Chapter Six

-Chevalier


	7. Fallen

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…is this really necessary?_

**Chapter Seven: Fallen**

Inuyasha stared at the slashes across the bared chest of his reflection. They were rough and jagged, made by a mindless beast of a demon. He had come to this stream to wash the blood from his body and clothes, and stood on the shore with his upper body bare. His wet shirts lay on a rock nearby, forgotten. The quiet trickling of the stream was making him pensive.

His gaze turned to four finer slashes running down his left arm. They were thin, but no less deep, and definitely not made by the same beast who had cut him upon the breast. His expression was thoughtful as he brought his left hand to the top of his right arm. His expression never faltered as he dug his claws into his own arm and sliced downward to his wrist. Now his arms matched.

Somehow he did not feel quite right. Somewhere deep in the ice that had encased his heart, he felt a twinge of wrongness. What was it? His brow furrowed as he tried to conjure the meaning of this strange feeling. He nearly had it…it was…it had to do with…Kagome…Oh, _her_. Inuyasha immediately ended his questing. He didn't want to think about _her_.

The hanyou felt a strange desire to giggle. He shook it from him. He had never been one to giggle, why should he feel like it now? Again the ice around Inuyasha's heart thinned, and he felt the crushing dark of his emotions. He wanted to laugh because he felt destroyed? Was he going mad? A small laugh escaped his throat. Inuyasha was too busy wondering if he were losing his mind to notice. Perhaps he was. Did it really matter?

He remembered how he had felt when that bear-thing had nearly killed Kagome. He had been relieved, until she had ducked. He had felt anger, frustration, and despair when Hiraikotsu had cut the damned beast in half. But he had also felt extreme fear as it had charged the girl. He had been so ashamed of himself as he had stood, watching as the girl he loved was attacked…wait, he didn't love her! He hated Kagome! He absolutely despised her! And yet, he loved her more than he could comprehend.

It was actually very funny when he thought about it. He wanted Kagome gone forever, never to return, perhaps dead…but he couldn't stand for her to be away from him for a moment. Even now he felt the yearning to go to her, to feel that extreme pain that she caused him. He loved that excruciating torture that she brought every time he saw her. He loved every moment of agony he had with her.

Inuyasha paused in his thoughts. He couldn't even feel the gashes in his arms, anymore. They were still there, oozing his dark blood, when he checked. Strange, why couldn't he feel them any more? Then he remembered. Oh, it was because he already felt something much more painful. Those little scratches on his arms weren't even noticeable compared to the grip about his heart. Now Inuyasha did laugh, loud and without restraint as it all became too much. His laughter echoed deep into the forest about him.

Inuyasha had returned to camp in the early night, with Sango and Miroku still gone and Kagome hiding in her bedroll. Shippou shivered as he watched the hanyou leap into a nearby tree to keep watch for the night. The young fox had not been particularly happy to have him return with Miroku and Sango still away, with only Kirara to watch over him and the girl.

Shippou snuggled up against Kagome, watching Inuyasha warily, though he was hardly able to make him out in the darkening night. Inuyasha seemed to occupy himself with guarding the camp, eyes never even crossing Kagome's form. Shippou had heard the strange laughter that had floated in from the deeper forest, though he doubted that any of the humans had been able to hear it. It seemed strange to think that it could have been Inuyasha, especially with that dark, eerie quality about it, but Shippou was certain that it had indeed been the hanyou's laughter.

Shippou was frightened, for himself, but mostly for Kagome. She was closest to the hanyou, had been until this strange change had occurred in both of them. Now they seemed so distant from each other. With Inuyasha's questionable mental state, Shippou was growing anxious for Kagome's safety. The little fox could hardly protect her from the violent hanyou.

He nearly exclaimed in joy when the other two members of their group arrived. They settled down for the night, watching Inuyasha curiously. Eventually they slipped into sleep, though Kagome still could not, herself. Shippou seemed not to be able to sleep, either. He was too worried for Kagome.

It was perhaps another hour before Kagome finally fell asleep, but Shippou was still too tightly wound to join her. He willed himself to sleep, but to no avail, so he instead turned to playing games until he grew tired. Quickly losing interest in the little games, Shippou started inspecting the wood about him. It was so dark that he could barely see anything, as the Moon seemed hidden behind a cloudy night sky. Shippou's eyes wandered until they found two bright lights in the dark.

The young youkai started abruptly, frightened before he realized what he was seeing. He could see Inuyasha's golden eyes shining brilliantly in the night. Their intensity frightened Shippou even more than his original startlement. They seemed to burn with intensity, to bore into him. But the fox quickly realized that they weren't boring into _him_. Those brilliant eyes were focused solely on Kagome's sleeping form.

Shippou tore his gaze from those terrifying eyes. He couldn't bring himself to look anywhere near Inuyasha's form for the rest of the night…The entire night, which he experienced oh so fully as any thought of sleep had been driven from his mind. Shippou thought it would be a wonder if he ever slept again.

Something had changed in the night. Inuyasha wasn't quite sure what it had been, but he was certain that he felt different today. He had toyed briefly with the idea of strangling Kagome in her sleep, but not seriously. With her gone, he would have no one to hurt him any more. He was beyond all pain besides hers. He was beyond all feeling besides that pain. Inuyasha wanted to feel, _needed _to feel. Besides, that damned fox had been awake the whole night.

What the hell was wrong with him? Ever so slightly, Inuyasha began to feel an anger growing in him. What in the damned bloody hell was wrong with him! He was so confused that his head ached dully. He really needed to do something about this strange feeling that had suddenly come over him. It was like a drill to his head…and his heart.

His feelings towards Kagome had escalated during the night, the pain and hatred reaching new highs. If that fox hadn't been awake, Kagome wouldn't have survived the night, even though Inuyasha had almost immediately decided that he didn't want to kill her. That brief moment when he had thought about it would have been enough.

The group was finally ready to go, to head back to that village…with that well…_She _would be leaving him again. The pain only grew worse. There was something wrong with her leaving. What was it? It wasn't just about her leaving…no, it was about her returning home. It was at the edge of his thoughts, just evading his grasping search. The wretched monk called out to him that they were ready to go, ruining any chance of retrieving that particular piece of information.

The hanyou growled dangerously at the monk, not noticing the surprised look on his and the slayer's faces. He frowned darkly at the burning pain in his arms. The slashes there were only partly healed, and they seemed more painful than the ones across his chest. Inuyasha cursed under his breath at his discomfort. He scowled at Miroku when he noticed the monk watching him curiously. Damned pervert.

They arrived at the village and Kagome immediately set out for the well. Inuyasha felt a stabbing pain in his heart at that, but tried to ignore it. Once she was gone, the monk and the slayer seemed to debate continuing their study of the hanyou. Inuyasha ended their debate by disappearing off to the go-shinboku by himself.

He sat high in the branches of that ancient tree, feeling something missing. There was something that he was supposed to remember. It probably had to do with Kagome…Oh yes, it had to do with Kagome going home. Now what was it?

Inuyasha leapt from the go-shinboku, landing heavily on the forest floor before dashing off. He flashed through the forest until he found himself in the well's clearing. He was down it in a heartbeat, and he could feel the magic of the well surround him as he drifted towards Kagome's world. He had remembered.

End of Chapter Seven

-Chevalier


	8. Redemption

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…is this really necessary?_

**Chapter Eight: Redemption**

Kagome pulled herself over the lip of the Bone-eater's well with a small grunt of exertion. She collapsed into a sitting position inside the dark shrine and stared at the door that would lead to the shrine. Somehow the darkened little well-house fit her mood much better than the sunny shrine ever could. Her entire life had been turned over when she had met Inuyasha. She had grown into her new life…grown to love it…as she loved Inuyasha. But now _that_ life had been ripped away as well. She could never return to her old life, not knowing how she had been in love…still was, no matter how much it hurt her. Kagome was doomed to live in exile from both lives, an unhappy world between.

Of course, perhaps most painful of all was her fear that the world she had so recently lost might never have been in the first place. Inuyasha had made it obvious that he didn't care for her, probably never had. He had turned out to be nothing of what she had believed. Had that wonderful life been a mere delusion? Kagome had never realized before exactly how much she loved her life, how wonderful it was. It may have been a hard life, and rather sad at times, with all the tragedy that seemed to follow their group, but she had been in love. It was always better to have love. She only now realized that.

A small tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered that she probably never _had_ had that love. Would she rather continue to deceive herself? Would she rather lie? Yes. It was so easy to answer. Even telling herself that she really didn't want that did not shake the feeling. She would rather have continued in her dream. A small sob escaped her and she immediately took a calming breath.

Kagome wiped the single tear from her cheek and breathed deeply to regain her composure. She couldn't have her family worrying about her, after all. But maybe she could just stay in the well-house…she felt like weeping away her despondency. She almost did stay and cry, but she knew that no amount of tears would quench her misery. Kagome stood shakily and stumbled to the door of the well-house.

It was depressingly sunny outside…a gorgeous day. Why did it have to be so nice? The world was not bright and sunny for Kagome. The world was cold and desolate. She crossed the shrine grounds slowly, still composing herself. She stood before the front door for a moment, preparing herself, willing herself to act cheerful and bright. Then Kagome opened the door and entered. Sp engrossed in her misery, she never noticed the malevolence about the shrine. The door swung closed.

Inuyasha burst from the well and found himself in the well-house. Without pause, he flung the door open and dashed towards Kagome's house. A foul scent reached his nose, and Inuyasha nearly gagged. He never slowed as he reached the house, flinging himself though the air. He hurtled through the window and landed in utter darkness. He could see nothing, and even the sound of glass crashing to the ground seemed muted. But the foul scent was overwhelmingly strong. Kagome!

Kagome instantly knew something was wrong. The air seemed thick, hard to breath, and it was too dark inside for the time of day. Then she felt it…an evil presence! No, many of them! The house was full of demons!

Kagome's breathing came raggedly as she realized what that could mean. Her family…No! She had to save them! Kagome ran deeper into the house, and nearly tripped over her own feet when she found them in the living room. It was hard to see them in the steadily darkening house, but she could make out three forms lounging on the couch and chair. They were asleep?

Kagome drew nearer. Only then did she notice the vines wrapping about her family. Those vines, they were the same ones that Naraku had used on them before! They were killing her family. Kagome rushed over to her mother's side and swung her backpack at the reaching tentacles, trying to beat them from the still form.

A heavy blow caught her in the back and sent her tumbling onto her mother. Turning her head in shock, Kagome saw her attacker. It was Inuyasha! He had attacked her! Kagome nearly screamed in fright and sorrow.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles threateningly, and his small menacing chuckle reverberated through the room. Kagome felt faint. This wasn't happening…how could Inuyasha do this? When her family was in danger from Naraku? He would never team up with Naraku! Something felt wrong, but Kagome couldn't quite see it. Her back throbbed, but not so painfully as she would have expected from one of Inuyasha's punches. Was he toying with her?

The feral hanyou raised his right hand high over her head, obviously intending to finish her now…kill her with his own claws, instead of Tetsusaiga. Kagome squeezed her eyes closed, waiting for the end. She couldn't see him…not like that. There was a rush of wind and a sickening tearing sound. Kagome nearly opened her eyes in shock. She was still alive…how? A light touch at her face caused her to blink, and she found herself staring up into Inuyasha's soulful, sad eyes. They weren't so sad right now though…they were bright with…was it anger? Fear? Worry and relief?

Before she could even react, Inuyasha swept forward pressed his lips against hers. Kagome's mind lost all coherence as she felt the hanyou kissing her so passionately. It was as if he were pouring all of his fear, anger, worry, and relief into the kiss. Kagome melted against him, forgetting how this had come about, only knowing that Inuyasha was kissing her…something she had dreamed for so long.

Too soon, the hanyou drew back, looking her in the eyes, now with more relief than anything else. He started as he noticed the other figures in the room and leapt to slash at the vines holding them. Kagome was frozen. Inuyasha had just kissed her…wait! He had just tried to kill her! What the hell was going on!

Kagome nearly turned to shout at the hanyou, but then she noticed the corpse on the ground before her. It was in several gory pieces, and she nearly gagged at the sight. It was hard to recognize as having ever been remotely human, but through the black blood she could make out a mass of shining silver hair.

She turned to look at Inuyasha, who was watching her with a pensive expression. Kagome opened her mouth but no sound came out. Inuyasha had saved her? But…the imposter…He had been an imposter, right? Hope filled her as an idea came. Maybe that thing had been the one who had been so cruel to her for the last few days! Maybe it had never been the real Inuyasha at all.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's eyes light up with hope as she looked between him and the bloody mass on the floor…and walls…and ceiling. No, he could not lie to her…He could not let her believe something that was not true. Glancing at the still unconscious forms in the room, he uncertainly opened his mouth to speak.

"Kagome…it isn't what you're thinking." Her face was confused. Inuyasha sighed. "I was me the whole time…back in Sengoku Jidai. It was all me." Kagome's face fell, and Inuyasha could practically see her heart breaking. He couldn't stand that. Even though she had rejected him, he still loved her. "I can't apologize for what I did…I can never forgive myself for what I did…but it was me…"

Kagome looked at him with pain evident in her eyes, but there was something else there. Was that love? It was impossible. Inuyasha sighed and slumped his shoulders and stared at the ground, bloody as it was. "I was me, Kagome…but at the same time, I wasn't me. It just hurt so much when you sent me away…I couldn't take that. I just stopped feeling…I didn't want to because it all hurt too much. I almost wanted to die."

He glanced at her face and saw her looking at him with compassion and regret. She was sorry? Of course she was, fool! She told you so! You just didn't listen! "I…I couldn't live without you, Kagome…not when you were so cruel to me."

Inuyasha was startled when he felt arms gently wrap about him. He found Kagome staring up into his eyes, her own eyes teary and bright. "Inuyasha…I am so sorry…I wish that I had never said those horrible things. I was angry…I didn't really mean them. I…I love you, Inuyasha."

What! Inuyasha found himself staring at her, mouth open wide in surprise. Kagome smiled, both sad and sweet, and pushed his mouth closed. The hanyou was still stunned, but his surprise was nothing to the shock he got next. Kagome pressed her lips against his softly, kissing him smoothly and deliciously. Her taste was so sweet. Inuyasha closed his eyes, savoring the moment, still not believing it could be true.

Kagome eventually pulled away, after what felt at the same time like forever and just an instant. Inuyasha yearned to keep feeling it, but he instead stroked her hair softly and stared down into her beautiful eyes, drinking them with his own. He had never felt so happy before in his life. Kagome loved him.

End of Chapter Eight

-Chevalier


	9. I Told You So

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…is this really necessary?_

**Chapter Nine: I Told You So**

It was hard to reconcile the events of the last few hours with those of the past few days. They didn't match at all. Sure, Kagome understood that Inuyasha hadn't been himself. She kind of understood how that would happen. The hanyou had lived an exceptionally unhappy life. People who were miserable would often withdraw and block their feelings. If he had blocked them so completely, then that would explain the change in his person, for the most part.

She still wasn't quite certain what had caused him to want her dead though. She had seen his face…he had wanted her dead. What had caused that. Something he had said after her family had woken came to her. "It was strange. Mostly, I didn't feel anything…but I still felt hurt. And every once in a while my barrier would slip and my feelings would come back…the pain was always the strongest…I could even feel it through the barrier." If he had been in such mental agony, only able to feel pain, then she could understand that he would want her to die.

She had apparently cut Inuyasha deeply…right into his heart. She truly did regret her actions. Kagome hadn't forgotten what had caused her to lash out so cruelly. Inuyasha had needed some form of rebuke…but the one she had chosen had obviously been the wrong one. He shouldn't have been jealous of Hojo in the first place. If he hadn't known that she loved him then, he did now. She shouldn't have any problems from the hanyou about Hojo any more, right? Still, Inuyasha was a very jealous mind. He probably would take any boy near her as a threat. She would just have to prove that she was his…Kagome blushed at that thought. Being with Inuyasha was a dream come true. She could hardly believe that it had really happened…but it had.

Kagome was so happy at that moment that little things like her hanyou's jealous nature, Hojo's awkward advances, and Naraku couldn't even faze her. She had her mate…the one that she loved. Of course, Inuyasha had not yet come out and admitted his feelings, but they were obvious when they shone in his eyes like that. Kagome had seen what she had longed for so long to see, after she had kissed him. His beautiful golden eyes had spoken better than any words could have.

It had taken a while to settle her family though. _That_ had been an ordeal that she never wanted again. Luckily, they didn't remember very much. Mostly they remembered having terrifying dreams. Kagome had told them that a demon had caused them, but it was gone now, even though she knew Naraku wasn't dead yet. He had to be the one who had attacked her family. Who else would? Who else even knew about her and Inuyasha?

It was a disturbing thought that Naraku might still live in her time. That would mean that they had failed to kill him. Did that mean that their group was fated to fail…to die? It was not something Kagome wanted to consider in such a happy moment. She wouldn't be able to bear losing Inuyasha, not now that she had him. Kagome didn't know if her heart could survive losing Inuyasha…not again.

Inuyasha was once more sitting in the branches of the go-shinboku in Kagome's time. But now he wasn't hiding. He just needed some place to think. His mind was still awhirl with the events of the past day. His whole mind seemed numb in amaze.

It had been very sudden when he'd remembered what was so important about Kagome's time. He had slowly been regaining his feelings through the day, beginning with an increase in the pain that wouldn't go away. Then he had began to feel the pain in his wounds and irritation with his friends. He had begun to return to the grumpy hanyou that they expected.

Inuyasha had remembered that Kagome was in danger from this Hojo fiend and discovered that he did not want Kagome to be hurt. He had remembered his promise to himself that he would protect Kagome even if she despised him for it. He had nearly broken that vow. He would not make that mistake again.

He shouldn't sit there wondering over Kagome's kiss, but he was slow to slide to the ground. Inuyasha was still too elated to find that Kagome loved him. He lethargically made his way towards the house. In an instant, though, all of his ease disappeared to be replaced by tense readiness. That scent…That damned boy was here!

Inuyasha raced towards the house, but too late he noticed Kagome coming from the front door. She waved happily at him. The hanyou's eyes widened in horror at what he saw. Hojo stood directly behind her, without her notice, that vapid smile still on his face, but an evil gleam in his eyes. Inuyasha opened his mouth to shout warning but nothing would come. Hojo raised one newly-clawed hand and swung down at Kagome, his claws tearing the air in a deafening shriek.

Kagome must have noticed the look in Inuyasha's eyes, because she threw herself to the side just in time, and Hojo's claws shredded into her left shoulder, coming so near her precious heart. She cried out in surprise and pain and fell to the ground before the evil demon. Hojo simply smiled down at her foolishly.

Inuyasha snarled madly and launched himself at the boy. Halfway through the air Inuyasha suddenly felt a fiery pain in his stomach. He looked down to find a thick thorned vine run through him, holding him a good foot above the ground. Hojo laughed, one small laugh…not even remotely evil. Only his eyes betrayed him.

The shrine grounds exploded into a mass of debris and small vines as they erupted from the earth, slicing viciously at the hanyou. Inuyasha screamed in pain as sharp thorns ripped through his clothes to and skin, sending blood spraying from so many wounds. With a supreme effort, the hanyou managed to thrust the large vine from his stomach. He collapsed to the ground, rolling away from the attacking vines, and came up within leaping distance of the villainous Hojo.

Inuyasha shouted a wordless cry of fury and leapt straight at the fiend. His claws tore straight through the boy's head, splitting that vacuous expression in half, and then the world exploded about the hanyou. He blacked out. He could still feel, for he felt bits of shrapnel riddling his body as the entire shrine seemed to explode. He landed hard on the earth and rolled for several feet.

His vision returned gradually and he found himself laying amidst the wreckage of Hojo's thorned vines, which lay in pieces about the shrine. Hojo himself was nowhere to be seen, not even a corpse. Inuyasha groaned, half in frustration, half in pain. Had the damned boy escaped then? How could he have? Inuyasha had split his head in half…but he had not actually seen the boy die, so he had to assume he was still alive.

Inuyasha closed his eyes to slip back into the blackness. His eyes snapped back open, clarity finally returning. Kagome! The hanyou dragged himself to his feet and stumbled over to where Kagome lay with a small vine across her belly. He pushed the vine off of her, noting that it had scratched her through her uniform. "Kagome?"

When she didn't respond, Inuyasha nearly panicked, but he looked her over and found that she was not too badly wounded. The wound in her shoulder was deep, and bleeding profusely, but it would not be fatal. With a sigh of massive relief, Inuyasha picked the girl up into his arms and carried her to the house, which had been miraculously undamaged by the maelstrom. Kagome's mother took one look at her and sent the boy and the man running for first aid supplies. Inuyasha sat down with Kagome and would not let go even when they bandaged her.

Kagome came around towards dusk, blinking confusedly at the bright lights of the house. She lay in the living room, on the couch, wrapped warmly in blankets against some warm cushions. Had she fallen asleep? Why was she in the living room? She felt very sore and cried out sharply when she tried to move. A fierce pain shot through he shoulder, as well as other pains in the rest of her body. What was that! Then it all came back to her.

She had walked out to go see Inuyasha at the go-shinboku. She had been hoping to get him alone for a private talk…well, actually she had wanted to find someplace to continue the kissing they had started earlier. He had been running towards her, and she could not help but feel her spirits soar at the sight of him. Then she had seen his eyes. The fear in them was palpable. She didn't know how she had reacted so quickly, but she had flung herself away just in time to dodge the worst of the blow.

The worst of the physical blow. The most painful blow was what she saw when she looked at her attacker. Hojo had stood over her, smiling down at her with his usual innocence…but his eyes…his eyes had been more malevolent than Naraku's ever had. Kagome shuddered at the mere memory of those eyes. She felt ill to know that those eyes belonged to Hojo. He had been so _innocent_.

Kagome shivered, thinking it the cold, but realizing that she still could feel those eyes upon her. She burrowed against the soft warmth of the cushions, brow furrowing as a thought came to her. When had they gotten these cushions? Kagome turned her head to see what she was resting upon to find herself half-laying on a slumbering Inuyasha.

A fierce blush burned on her face and she tried to scramble away, but the hanyou's arms wrapped about her and pulled her to him. Had she really been sleeping with him? In the _living room_? Oh no! That meant that her mother surely knew about this! Her blush became even hotter. Kagome tried to pull from Inuyasha's grasp but succeeded only in waking him.

He smiled up at her with warm eyes, relief evident in his gaze. "Kagome…I…I am so happy that you are awake. I am so happy that you are okay! You were nearly killed!" Inuyasha wrapped her in a tight hug that cause her injuries to scream, but Kagome hugged back just as hard. She needed the comfort more than she needed to forget about the pain of her wounds.

"Oh, Inuyasha, how could it be true! It was horrible!" Inuyasha pulled her up into a sitting position with him, the blankets sliding off of them. Kagome suddenly felt cold and looked down. She was in nothing but her bra and panties! If her blush could have gotten any hotter, she probably would have set the couch on fire.

Inuyasha smiled, seeing her furious blush. He had been holding her even as they undressed her to wash and bandage her wounds. He wouldn't put her down and her mother had just given up, seeing his resolve. He had been to busy worrying before to admire her body, but he took his chance now.

His chance didn't last long. As soon as Kagome saw his admiring gaze, she pulled the blankets about her as best she could, blocking most of his view. The hanyou sighed. Pulling her close again, Inuyasha simply held her against him. They did not move for some time. Finally Kagome grew sleepy again and lay down beside him to sleep. As she drifted off, the hanyou whispered in her ear, "I told you so."

Kagome's last thought as she drifted off into peaceful-or not so peaceful, since they involved a lot of kissing-dreams of Inuyasha, was that her hanyou was truly asking to be 'sat'.

End of Chapter Nine

-Chevalier


	10. Conception

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…is this really necessary?_

**Chapter Ten: Conception**

Kagome woke a bit flushed the next morning, warm from the shape beside her and the blush in her cheeks from her dream…she hadn't meant to dream _that_! She regretfully pulled herself from the warm embrace of her hanyou, who had held her through the night, and once again found herself nearly naked. She couldn't let her family see her like this!

Even though her mother knew that she had been undressed and sleeping with Inuyasha…her mother had been the one to undress her after all, or so she hoped…Kagome did not think that her mother would appreciate the sight she would see right now. Inuyasha had been holding her rather tightly…and that handprint was in a really bad place. Kagome blushed brilliantly…he wouldn't ever do that while he was awake…but maybe she didn't mind it when he was sleeping…

She shook herself, physically and mentally, giving the newly awoken hanyou an interesting view…a half-naked Kagome shaking herself violently…wow. He couldn't help but admire her, and she squeaked when she saw his eyes on her, sweeping the blanket about her again, and taking them from the hanyou. If she had been blushing before, she was burning now.

Inuyasha was bare to the waist, showing her something that she really did _not_ need to see right then. Impure thoughts…bad! With another of those intriguing shakes, Kagome gathered her wits and pulled her eyes from the hanyou's chest. His smirk was too much though, and she fled the room with cheeks aflame. Damn that smug hanyou! He was definitely getting 'sat' this morning!

Inuyasha enjoyed watching Kagome's flight. The blanket flew up as she ran, giving him a delightful view of her rear, and it was all he could do not to break out in a bright grin. He wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning. He definitely could appreciate her body. There were no worries about her at all, since he had already fallen deeply for her mind and heart. Her beautiful body was just a perk…as the hanyou was really noticing for pretty much the first time.

Inuyasha sighed softly and pulled himself up from the couch. His shirts were laying rather carelessly over the side, and he pulled them sloppily back on. He started to follow the girl up the stairs, but he realized she would probably be taking a bath, and she always got mad when he spied her naked, no matter how innocent he was of peeking. Instead he wandered out to the go-shinboku to relax in its branches.

His chest hadn't quite healed and was still quite sore. There might have been some venom in those barbed vines, too, because his wounds burned uncomfortably. Inuyasha growled then, remembering something other than Kagome's soft curves and warm flesh. He still didn't know what had happened to Hojo, though the boy couldn't have survived having his face cut in half…could he?

He reeked of Naraku, after all. If he had possessed any jewel shards, Kagome would have noticed him sooner. But it was possible that the boy was not dead…He shouldn't have even been in this time! Naraku didn't know about it! Something was dreadfully wrong with the situation. Inuyasha would have to watch over Kagome even more closely than ever before…Maybe he should be with her now, her modesty be damned! She could bear him being there when she bathed, if it would keep her safe.

Of course, now his mind finally turned to the events prior to the boy's attack. He had never quite understood what was going on during his fall away from himself, away from Kagome. He knew now what had happened, of course, and he felt extremely guilty for his weakness. He had nearly let Kagome die…He had nearly killed her himself! Of course, that night had been when he had finally become himself again.

He had finally reached the breaking point of his barrier when he decided to kill Kagome. If Shippou had not been awake, she would be dead, but the fox had served a purpose for once. As soon as that moment had passed, the barrier fell, and his senses had slowly returned. It had been his pain at her rejection of him that had caused so much. It had been that pain that he had sealed himself up for. But his sealing had been too weak. The pain had seeped through, causing him to want her dead or gone.

It had been strongest then, when he had nearly killed her, but once his senses began to return, so did his love and duty. He had something to balance the pain once again. He had quickly remembered his duty to save Kagome from the bastard Hojo and come after her. He couldn't have hoped for such a wonderful outcome though.

There was very little pain left in him, now. Kagome loved him, and he would never feel the hurt he had felt then, ever again. Unless she died…but he wouldn't let that happen! He would kill Naraku and all of his servants. He would protect Kagome forever. He would make amends to her for how he had treated her in his period of heartlessness. He would spend the rest of his life trying to make up for it, though he knew he would never forgive himself. Inuyasha swore to himself that Kagome would not regret loving him…He would do his best to make her happy.

Kagome had forgotten to 'sit' Inuyasha after her bath, though she had remembered to kiss him once or twice. He seemed not to mind. If anything, the smile on his face said that he was actually happy, happier than Kagome had ever seen him. Though this could have just been because he was admiring the way her short skirt seemed to flip up so often. Kagome noticed him staring once or twice but couldn't decide whether to scold him or not. Her dreams came back to her vividly, and she decided it would be best just to keep away from the subject, so she ignored it.

They had returned to Sengoku Jidai following her bath-and a few kisses in the well-house-mostly to let the others know that everything was all right…better than all right. Inuyasha didn't seem too enthused at telling the monk that they were in love, but gave in to her sweet eyes and soft lips. Love seemed even stronger than he had thought. It was downright dangerous!

Kagome seemed to realize that he could not resist her and immediately began to use it to her advantage. He was carrying her backpack-which seemed heavier than usual-and her bike as well. He was such a fool for her face…But he didn't mind like he should have. Somehow the thought that he was doing too much for her never occurred to him. He wanted to do _more_! If he hadn't been mad when he had lost his heart, he was mad now that it was so full.

Inuyasha stiffened as they drew near the village, however, dropping both bag and bike absently. Kagome turned to him in reproach, but he was glaring beyond the trees to the unseen village. Kagome opened her mouth to find out what was going on, but Inuyasha immediately swept her onto his back and leapt towards the village. Then Kagome felt it…jewel shards…lots of them!

Inuyasha bounded into the village and to Kaede's hut. Everything was silent. They had not seen animal nor human at all as they had approached. Nothing stirred. Then a sound rose in the silence. It was an unpleasantly monotonous buzzing, and it grew louder with each moment. Kagome gasped as she saw the swarms of Saimyoushou rising from the all about. There were so many of them!

Kagome was so focused on the venomous wasps that she almost didn't notice the roaring that followed them as thousands of minor demons appeared. It was too much! What was going on? The most shocking thing, though, was that behind all of the demons stood a figure, dark hair billowing in the wind. Kagome could see his eyes even from such a distance. They were the second most evil eyes she had ever seen. Naraku.

Kagome started at the enraged snarl behind her before realizing that it was Inuyasha. He looked as if he were about to leap through the hordes of demons to cut Naraku in half. Then Kagome saw what had him so wrathful. At Naraku's feet lay the figure of a young woman, broken. Kagome instantly recognized her. It was Kikyou.

Kikyou's form was beaten and battered, and her clothes were in tatters, what little of them were left. Her long skirt had been shredded enough that it might as well have not been there, and her shirt had been torn in the front, exposing her breasts, which had been clawed at from the markings upon them. Her entire body seemed covered in cuts and bruises. Naraku looked extraordinarily proud.

Kagome realized that Inuyasha _was_ going to attack Naraku just a second to late. The hanyou leapt forward mindlessly, swinging Tetsusaiga with all of his might. The entire village exploded before him and shrieking filled the air as thousands of demons were caught in the blast. Inuyasha continued on towards the hazy figure that could just be seen through the dust and smoke. Kagome ran forward to stop him, but a burning pain in her leg caused her to fall to the ground.

She looked down to see the small gash in her leg and blood trickling to the earth. A shadow blocked the sun from view and Kagome could barely make out the shadowed face of Kagura, who smiled cruelly down at her. Kagome looked beyond the menacing woman to her hanyou for help, but he was still struggling to reach Naraku in his blind rage. Kagura struck Kagome hard, across the face sending the young girl sprawling. Kagome's cry seemed to awaken the hanyou, and he turned back to help her, but another sound froze him in his tracks.

Kikyou cried out in pain as Naraku put his hand to her throat and pulled her into the air. She was still alive! Inuyasha instantly turned to save her from Naraku, but the smell of Kagome's blood held him back. Kagura raised her fan to finish Kagome and Naraku tightened his fist about Kikyou's neck. Inuyasha looked into Kikyou's eyes as he finally had to choose. He saw the betrayed look in her deep eyes as he turned and dashed towards Kagome. He would never forget it. A sharp crack filled the air and echoed in his ears no matter how he tried to ignore it.

Kagome saw Kagura raise her fan to strike and closed her eyes, awaiting the end. There was a moment then there was a tearing and she felt the hot spray of blood across her front. She opened her eyes in shock to see Inuyasha through Kagura, who was falling away from herself in two pieces. His face was speckled with black blood, and his claws were dripping with it. He looked fearsome with that horrible snarl on his face and the blood soaking his clothes, but Kagome couldn't help but throw her arms around him and kiss him. She had not thought she would survive that time. Why had she thought that? She had Inuyasha, didn't she? Then she remembered Kikyou and drew back in surprise.

One look towards Naraku showed her the limp form dangling in the demon's grip. Inuyasha refused to look. Kagome did not know how she should feel. Inuyasha had saved her, saved her over Kikyou. He had obviously chosen Kagome, and he loved her. But the pain in him was so very obvious. Kagome did not think she could stand to see him hurt so. Fury filled her as she looked upon the evil smile of the demon who had caused this.

Naraku's malevolent eyes were so terribly familiar, so like those that she had seen so briefly shining from Hojo's innocent face. She could not stop herself as she rose to her feet and put an arrow to her bow. Naraku's evil eyes filled her mind. Kagome drew back the bow and aimed on without thought. She released before she had even realized what she was doing.

Her arrow blazed with power as it streaked straight at the evil that had destroyed so many lives. Naraku's cruel smile disappeared completely as he saw his own demise in Kagome's expression. His eyes filled with unaccustomed fear as the burning arrow flew at him and he gave a short cry before it exploded into him.

The explosion through Kagome from her feet and she was caught by Inuyasha, who protected her from the flying debris that bounced from his form. Those demons that were not caught up in the blast fled in panic, and the saimyoushou seemed to wander away aimlessly. When the hazy veil finally lifted there was no sight of Naraku. Inuyasha couldn't even find a hint of his foul scent upon the air. It seemed that he was no more.

Kagome stood and stared at the sight of what she had done. There really wasn't much to see, save the wreckage of some plants and bits of broken earth. She couldn't feel Naraku at all…but she _could _feel the Shikon no Tama. Kagome slowly made her way to the center of the blast with Inuyasha walking beside her protectively. There did not appear to be anything there at first, but then Kagome saw it. A bright glow was shining from beneath one rock.

She lifted the rock to reveal the Shikon no Tama, nearly whole. She picked it up and it blazed a brilliant pink, instantly purifying from her touch. Even she had doubted that she could purify Naraku's taint, but it appeared that she could. Kagome held the little bead in her hands disbelievingly. After all that they had done, all they had been through, she could hardly believe that she was holding the nearly completed jewel in her hands once more. She looked at Inuyasha in wonderment before he bent down and kissed her fiercely. She could not help but shed tears of happiness.

A small form, hazy and indistinct, almost a shade, dragged itself through the forest to the edge of a small clearing. It seemed hardly able to do that, but it struggled on. Suddenly it froze at the sound of voices, shrinking into the shadows.

"But where was everyone? Miroku and Sango? Shippou and Kaede? The villagers? Where did they all go?" It was the voice of a girl, sweet and alluring. The shade wanted it…wanted something dreadfully.

"I'm not sure where they went Kagome, but after we killed Naraku I managed to find their scents. They left not too long ago, probably fleeing from Naraku and his minions. I smelled Miroku and Sango with them, so you don't have to worry. They probably went to protect the villagers in case Naraku tried to harm them." The shade nearly hissed at the sound of that hated voice. It wanted to kill…but it dared not show itself. It would have to bide its time, however long that would take.

"Do you think that we should return to my time? If they return…"

"When they find that Naraku is dead, they will return and we will come back, but until then we can go back to your time. There is no point in staying in a deserted village, and one half destroyed at that." The shade listened intently. What was all this?

"I suppose you are right, Inuyasha. Well, let's go then. Once we get to my time, I'll even make you some ramen." The shade sneered at the happy look on the hanyou's face. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you, Kagome." The shade nearly gagged as the two embraced, kissing deeply. The two broke apart slowly and Inuyasha lifted Kagome onto his back. He then leapt into a well near the center of the clearing. The shade waited, but nothing else happened. They did not reappear. The dark form slowly made its way to the well, prepared to flee at the sight of either of the two who had disappeared down it. But they were not there. Something was odd here.

The shade thought about what it had just witnessed. An idea came to it. It would have to find out more, without being discovered, but it would be worth it. The smoky form chuckled lowly, without any real personality in its voice. It held no shape, was bound to no form yet, but once it found the right form, it would strike. It faded into the shadows of the forest, biding its time, waiting for the perfect moment.

End of Chapter Ten

-Chevalier


	11. Chaos

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…is this really necessary?_

**Chapter Eleven: Chaos**

Inuyasha sat in the go-shinboku and stared at the not-so-starry sky. Kagome's world didn't seem to have so many stars as his, though it was certainly brighter at night from all the buildings and glass torches. He could not help but feel the melancholy that weighed on his heart. Oh, when Kagome was near, he did not feel it so strongly, just a nagging spot on his heart, but when she was gone it returned. Kikyou was dead…and he had let her die…again.

He didn't regret his choice at all. It was that he had had to make a choice that he regretted, or at least in that way. He shouldn't have put it off…not until it was a life or death decision. He had known that he loved Kagome. He had known in his heart, no matter how confused he had been. His heart had chosen Kagome long before, if only his head had been able to listen. Now it was too late, and all he would have of Kikyou was that last look…that look of absolute betrayal.

They had buried what had once been the woman he loved near her old grave, and marked it for the villagers' return. Kikyou was at peace again, if not restored to it the way Inuyasha had wanted. He had wanted her to go gently, satisfied that he would never forget her in his heart. His one consolation was that he had begun to look back on the events since he had awoken and found that things may not have been as they seemed.

Kikyou had already been dead. He had been free to love Kagome, and he had, no matter what he chose. When Kikyou had seemingly been revived, it had not been her true soul. She had not been the Kikyou he had loved. Of course, he had been unable to see that at the time. He could only see Kikyou. The Kikyou that had died this time had not been the Kikyou he had loved…it had only been an imposter. This did not completely absolve the hanyou of his pain, but it helped him greatly. If he had chosen a false Kikyou over Kagome, then he would not have deserved to live…would not have deserved Kagome's love, which was more dear to him than his own life could ever be.

Kagome had been there all the time he buried Kikyou, and he had felt whole throughout. This time it had not felt as if his heart were being crushed in a demon's grip. Kagome had been with him right up until night fell. He had been offered lodging within the house, but he had not taken it. He had wanted some time to himself, time to think. He regretted it now. Inuyasha should have taken the offer. Of course, he was not certain about the sleeping arrangements. He felt that he and Kagome should be together, but he doubted anyone but Kagome would agree…and she probably wouldn't allow it anyways. So he slept out in the tree, waiting for the new day to come so he could be with the girl he loved once more.

There were still dangers to watch out for. That Hojo boy…Inuyasha could not be certain that he was dead. He had hardly believed Naraku dead. Only now was he coming to grips with it. Even after all had been done, and he and Kagome had prepared to return to her era, he had imagined so briefly that he had smelled Naraku. It had been very faint, almost like a memory of the scent. Inuyasha had searched briefly with both eyes and nose, but he had found nothing.

It had only been his imagination after all. But still…had he imagined those eyes on him as he kissed Kagome? The hatred there? He must have, for there had been nothing there to watch him, not even a bird. Now that he thought about it, the absence of the animals had been a bit odd, but he had attributed it to Naraku's recent presence. No doubt even the birds found the demon repulsive.

Inuyasha felt the night pass as he brooded, wishing that he had Kagome near him, her warm, soft body next to his. He embarrassed himself by daydreaming about her and nearly slipping out of the tree, but he caught himself, thoroughly glad that no one had been there to see him. His daydreams were getting worse and worse now and coming more often. He could hardly keep away from her at all. He loved her too much to be apart for long. Even this one night seemed to stretch on forever.

Slowly it occurred to Inuyasha, that the night was indeed dragging on. Surely the Sun should have risen by now. He had felt the hours pass, even during his sleep he had felt the passage of time. The Sun should have risen a while ago. Then he smelled it again. It was that scent which he despised so. In this time it could only be that fiend Hojo, but the scent was drifting in from the very heavens, like a fog over the sky.

Watching the sky carefully, Inuyasha noticed brief flashes of light that through what appeared to be a black haze. It had rolled in without him noticing and covered the sky, blocking out all light. Sun, Moon, nor star penetrated the thick veil. The Sun would never rise again if the dark cloud was not lifted.

Kagome awoke feeling wrong. There was something nagging at her senses. It was still dark outside, which surprised her, because she felt as if she had been asleep longer than that. Kagome could feel the slight presence of a demon, but it wasn't like normal feeling she got when a demon was near. It felt as if this demon were all about her, in the very air.

Kagome got up and through on her clothes hurriedly, making her way to the go-shinboku. She met Inuyasha halfway there, nearly running into him as he raced towards her. Kagome opened her mouth to ask Inuyasha what was going on, but she gasped, for the first time getting a good look at him. His hair was raven-black and his dog ears were gone. He was human! But it wasn't the New Moon! It should have still been a while away.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's open-mouthed stare and looked at his hands in surprise. There were no claws upon them. The surprise on his face was obvious. He hadn't realized that he was human. But the realization on his face was followed shortly by a look of horror and dismay. Before Kagome could react, he had swept her into his arms and dashed towards the streets, away from the shrine.

Kagome saw the dark shadow that reared over her home and heard the thunderous explosion as it crashed into the shrine. The earth shook and bits of earth rained down on the nearby buildings. The entire city seemed to have woken up at that fierce sound and people were vainly trying to turn on their lights to dispel the black fog enveloping the area. Not a light shone through the dark mist, however, and the people immediately began to panic, cries rising from unseen throats all about. In the chaos, Kagome almost did not notice the boy before her, but she saw those eyes and cried out. Inuyasha swept about, coming between her and the threat immediately.

Hojo smiled that foolish smile, all the time evil shining from his eyes. His kindly face only served to make Kagome hate him all the more. It was too great a lie. All of his innocence, all of the humanity in him was false, just a shell to hide the cruelty roiling within his soul. His voice when he spoke was like two different voices, both reaching her ears at once. One was soft and sweet, if a bit daft. The other was malicious and despicable, smooth yet rasping, deep yet shrill. Kagome shuddered, almost missing his words.

"Higurashi, I have missed you. I have been waiting _so very long_ for you. Do you realize how long I have been waiting, my sweet Higurashi? Do you realize how very long I have wanted you? No, you can not know, even now. Your body will be mine to enjoy as I please, but I shall crush your spirit now, as I have longed to do for these centuries. I will kill your sweet lover, the cursed hanyou, and you will be mine as I have waited for. My revenge upon you shall be so delicious." Hojo actually licked his lips as he looked on her, and Kagome felt like retching.

Inuyasha growled as best he could in his human form, drawing Hojo's attention to himself. If Hojo's expression could have shown anything but that sickening kindness, his face would have been contorted in pure hatred. Inuyasha returned the look with pure fury. Hojo merely smiled on at the fiery rage in the hanyou's violet eyes, however, his own eyes smoldering malevolently.

"Oh, I almost didn't see you, hanyou. Do you enjoy being human? Being weak? Do you enjoy knowing that you are unable to protect the girl you love so dearly, and that as I take her it will have all been because you failed to protect her? Do you enjoy remembering that you have already failed to protect the one you loved? It seems that I shall always have what you desire, hanyou."

Inuyasha snarled and leapt at the fragile form before him, fists swinging hard. Claws tore into his right shoulder and a hot, searing pain shot through his left side. Kagome screamed as Inuyasha collapsed to the pavement, blood leaking from his shoulder and a long wound up his side. Hojo stepped on the back of the injured hanyou's head, grinding his face into the street. Inuyasha let out an incoherent sound that was probably cursing, but his voice was fainter than usual.

"Do you enjoy this, hanyou? You seem to enjoy bringing pain upon yourself…perhaps this will please you then." Hojo flipped Inuyasha onto his back and brought his foot down on the surprised hanyou's chest. Kagome's insides churned as she heard the cracking of broken bones. Inuyasha gasped and wheezed, trying to find breath, but only managed to cough and sputter painfully, blood leaking from his mouth and down his cheek. He couldn't even move, and the world seemed to be growing more distant. He could barely hear Kagome's cries anymore. He couldn't see anything at all. It was all so black…

Kagome screamed Inuyasha's name again, but there was no response. Her hanyou was not moving at all. Tears slid carelessly down her cheeks as she fell by his side, shaking him frantically. No matter how she begged him, how she threatened him, he did not respond. Inuyasha did not respond at all. His eyes were so dull.

End of Chapter Eleven

-Chevalier


	12. Rising Sun

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…is this really necessary?_

**Chapter Twelve: Rising Sun (Golden Eyes)**

_Kagome screamed Inuyasha's name again, but there was no response. Her hanyou was not moving at all. Tears slid carelessly down her cheeks as she fell by his side, shaking him frantically. No matter how she begged him, how she threatened him, he did not respond. Inuyasha did not respond at all. His eyes were so dull._

She had given up hope and thrown her head down upon his chest to weep when she caught the slight sound. A rasping breath came from the hanyou, small and scarcely noticeable, but still there. Inuyasha was still alive, if barely.

The hanyou's laboured breath echoed in her ears, relief flooding her at that small sound. A quiet rumbling behind her, brought Kagome's attention to the dark form standing just out of arm's reach. Chills ran up her spine at being so close to the thing that had turned out to be so evil, so disgustingly cruel, but Kagome ignored them, and felt only the rising heat of anger. This thing had hurt Inuyasha, had nearly killed him, and had tortured both his mind and body.

Kagome could not help but feel the fiery anger taking her mind, much like the time she had killed Naraku. But this time is was different. When she had killed Naraku, she had been killing something that had done evil to so many others, a thing that had caused grief in many lives. And while she did not doubt that this Hojo-thing had caused sadness for many as well, that was not what drove her anger. Her own pain and grief, at Hojo's torturing, his betrayal, the entire lie that he was, married to her anger at him for hurting Inuyasha, the man she loved, drove that furious spike in her mind. Kagome felt the fire within her and could feel the power lying just beneath it. If only she could find some way to release it.

Hojo smiled on, but his eyes glinted with a malicious pleasure as he looked down at the scene before him…the little girl kneeling over her fallen lover, tears still in her eyes. The innocent smile widened disarmingly, and his eyes grew a hazy crimson. That sight was making him lose control of the carefully crafted façade. He had waited so long to see this…so many years.

He had planned for centuries his sweet revenge, but things had not worked out as he had hoped. His revenge was not as sweet as he would have liked. The thing that now called itself Hojo had watched the two lovers for years after Naraku had been destroyed, had watched them live their happy lives together. He had longed to destroy that love they shared, to end their happiness, but he had had no opportunity. Instead he had waited for the time to come, when he could gain an even greater revenge.

After watching the hanyou with his woman, Hojo had learned the full secret of the mysterious well. He had hardly been able to contain his glee. Unfortunately, it had turned out to be true that only those two could pass through the well, so he had been forced to wait many years to enact his plan. It had given him time to prepare, though, to gather his strength for his coming victory. And it had been worth it.

It had taken him all this time to gather the power to create a moonless night during the day, but seeing how delightfully it had turned out, it had been a thing worth waiting for. Inuyasha's spirit had been crushed far more than the bones in his body. Knowing that he could not protect the girl he loved so dearly, had obviously hurt the hanyou more than anything else Hojo could have done. And Hojo delighted in it.

Of course his full revenge had been defeated by the damned hanyou when he had somehow repaired the damage in their relationship that Hojo had so carefully crafted. If only he could have had his full revenge…Hojo had been waiting centuries to see the look on the hanyou's face when he found the woman he loved, in the arms of another. That damned hanyou! That had been the greatest part of the revenge. And the drive to have her…it was very strong…even now that the hanyou was broken, Hojo had to have her.

His eyes lit gleefully as the girl stood and faced him, tracing her form before focusing on her own fiery eyes. He saw her shudder at his look, and felt himself quiver with anticipation…She would hate every minute, but she would be his. Perhaps he would even let her live for a while, to be his and to keep her from meeting her love any time soon. Hojo could feel his façade unravelling, his nature finally slipping from its long concealment. It was time…time to have what he had waited for so long.

Kagome shuddered in revulsion as the thing called Hojo eyed her with what was obvious desire. His eyes were growing a deeper and deeper red with each moment, and the air about him seemed to be darkening. Kagome felt his demonic presence now, felt it more and more every second, as if his disguise were coming apart little by little. Even his form began to blur and darken, so that he soon appeared more a shadow than a person. But his face, no matter how changed, was still Hojo's. That same bright smile, those same cruel eyes.

Kagome cast her eyes about to find anything to use against this demon. Inuyasha had been carrying her pack with her bow and arrows, but the bow was nowhere to be seen, and the pack itself had been crushed by a fallen lamp post a few feet away. She hesitated to move away from Inuyasha, but Hojo's attention was wholly upon her now. If anything, it would be best to draw him away from the hanyou.

Kagome edged towards her pack slowly, eyes never leaving the evil demon before her. Hojo's eyes followed her, but he made no move at all. Kagome's foot brushed her bag and she slowly knelt and looked inside, glancing at Hojo anxiously. She hadn't actually had many arrows with her, but the few that were in her pack appeared to be broken, cracked by the post that had fallen on the pack. Kagome felt a wave of relief roll through her as she found two unbroken arrows and pulled them from the savaged pack.

Hojo eyed the two arrows in her hand and seemed to grin scornfully with his eyes. Kagome had yet to find her bow when the demon took a step towards her, his heated gaze on her body making her shiver once again. The demon made a slow but steady advance on the girl and she backed away nervously, gradually drawing him away from her injured hanyou. Kagome caught sight of her bow out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at it. Hojo made an unexpected leap and landed just behind her, grabbing roughly at her shoulder.

Kagome screamed and tore herself from his grip, and she could hear the fabric of her shirt rip in his hand. She ran towards her bow and swooped it up, nocking the arrow as swiftly as she could and aiming for the dark form that still held the torn fabric from her shirt. Kagome released, and she felt the arrow blaze to life.

The arrow burned a path straight at the breast of the shadowy form, who made no move to escape his fate. It exploded in his brilliantly in his chest, and Kagome flinched at the bright light. Her eyes focused once more on where the demon had stood, and found nothing but smoke. A sigh of relief escaped her, but she realized that she still felt his presence…his aura had not vanished. Kagome stared as the smoke coalesced into a human shape, gathering to reveal red eyes once more. Red eyes that smiled maliciously.

"Do you like my true form, Higurashi? This miasma…the very same miasma that Naraku so used, is all that is left for me. You destroyed him so utterly, that only a few wisps were left to sustain my existence as a mere shadow of what he had been. I am not Naraku, Higurashi. I would never have existed had you not killed him. I am not him…but I still remember the desires he felt…and I will fulfill them."

Kagome could only stare in horror as realization hit her. Her arrows would do nothing against Hojo…he wasn't even a true demon, just the shade of one. How was she supposed to kill him? He advanced slowly, eyes full of triumph. There wasn't anything she could do. Inuyasha was half-dead, and her arrows were worthless. They hadn't even hurt him.

She felt a nagging at the back of her mind, but couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Kagome watched Hojo's advance in the eerie light from the street lights. That was strange…she hadn't even been able to see the lights before…it had been too dark, the miasma too thick. It clicked together and she realized what she had been missing.

The miasma was no longer as thick as it had been. Her arrow had purified a large amount of it, and more had had to replace the bit that Hojo had lost. She hadn't been able to kill him, but it had weakened him. Kagome nocked her last arrow and fired straight into the greatest concentration of the dark cloud, Hojo. Again he made no move to dodge and again the arrow exploded against his form.

The clouds of mist swirled together, gathering into the despised form with once more. Hojo shook his head wryly and stalked towards her once again. "Don't you learn, Higurashi? I thought you were smarter than that…I will have to show you that you can not defeat me, I suppose. You will submit to me. There is nothing you can do, Higurashi."

Hojo came ever closer, his eyes promising cruelty, but Kagome stood her ground. She looked down at her dim shadow upon the ground and waited. She had done all she could so far. Hopefully it would be enough…

"Come here, Higurashi…you are mine, now."

"Don't you dare touch her, you evil bastard. I'm going to rip your heart out already, but I'd _really_ be angry if you hurt Kagome."

Hojo's eyes widened in disbelief and he turned to see Inuyasha facing him, silver hair glinting in the dim sunlight that filtered in through the thinning mists. Golden eyes fixed themselves on that dark shade, glowing brilliantly.

End of Chapter Twelve

-Chevalier


	13. Falling Star

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…is this really necessary?_

**Chapter Thirteen: Falling Star (Shining Fang)**

Kagome could not help but stare at Inuyasha as he stood there, face a mixture of determination, anger, and protectiveness. His eyes shone brightly in the misty light, and Kagome could not help but notice how absolutely _heroic _he looked at that moment. All he really needed was for the sun to rise up directly behind him and surround him in bright morning light. But considering that it was already somewhere towards noon, that didn't seem likely. As it was, Kagome thought that she had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Hojo, on the other hand, didn't seem to enjoy the view at all. His mouth opened and closed in stunned silence as he looked upon the rather intimidating hanyou, and he seemed unable to accept what his cruel red eyes were showing him. He let out a hiss, and it seemed for a moment that his smile would slip, but of course it didn' the thing permanently fixed on his face?

"HANYOU! Why can't you just die!" Hojo's voice was a rasping hiss now, like the smoke that seemed to make up his body.

Inuyasha gave the demon a cocky smirk and flexed his claws absently. "As if a little weakling like yourself could kill _me_! You're nothing but hot air!"

Hojo glowered at the hanyou, eyes flashing brilliantly. "You can't win! You can't! I've waited too long for this day to come!" Inuyasha laughed derisively, but Kagome gasped as Hojo began to swell in size, expanding.

The miasma that made up his body roiled within him, a fuming mass of evil and hate. Inuyasha stared a moment, startled by this turn of events, but quickly recovered dashed towards Kagome. He swept her into his arms and carried her away from the ever-growing mass of black mist. Kagome shivered as a thunderous voice boomed behind them. **"Hanyou.I will not let you escape.I will have my revenge." **Kagome listened as the voice faded slowly, growing more distant with each soaring leap Inuyasha took.

Soon, the voice was gone altogether, and Kagome and Inuyasha were left in the dim silence. It was growing brighter, but the sunlight was weak through the mists. The streets were empty, dead. Either everyone had fled or had locked themselves in their homes. Kagome hoped they would be safe.

She turned her face to look at Inuyasha's, and met his gaze. They stared into one another's eyes for several moments and his lips slowly drew near her own. A deep rumbling startled them from the moment, though, and Kagome gasped in shock as she saw a horrific sight over Inuyasha's shoulder. The hanyou turned and was stunned.

Rising above most of the buildings was a swirling black form, a pseudo-human mass of black mist. Hojo towered above them, evil eyes boring into Kagome's soul. They were so full of malice. Hojo's face extended towards them, stretching it's neck longer and longer until it was almost on level with them.

**"Oh, no don't mind me, was such a touching made me almost ill.I was quite ready to crush you both, even though that would deprive me of the fun I had planned for you."**

Inuyasha growled and leapt back from the evil face. He set Kagome down and stood before her. "Don't you ever learn, you bastard? You'll never touch Kagome! I'm going to rip that smile off of your damned face!"

Inuyasha leapt at the hovering head, slashing angrily with his claws. Hojo pulled his head back hastily and swung an enormous black arm at the hanyou. Inuyasha grunted in surprise as he was flung across the street and into the wall of some building. He stood quickly and shook his head as if to clear it, before jumping high into the air, claws flashing again.

He sliced deep into the dark form. In fact, he flew straight through it, crashing into the building on the other side of the street. What the hell? Damn it! How was he supposed to kill a cloud of smoke?

Hojo laughed spitefully, ripping a lamp post from the street and brandishing it like a club in his gigantic fist. Inuyasha turned and drew Tetsusaiga, but not in time to block the pole that crashed into his skull and sent him flying down the street. Tetsusaiga went skittering across the pavement some distance away from him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to where the hanyou lay, blood flowing freely from the side of his head. She knelt by his side and shook him. "Inuyasha, are you all right? Inuyasha?" Inuyasha only shuddered briefly in response. Kagome stood abruptly as Hojo laughed.

**"Higurashi, your hanyou will never speak to you again.I will crush him, and then you will be until I no longer want you can die as well. Now stand away from the bastard hanyou, so that I can finish him and move on to you."**

Kagome glared furiously at the giant form. "You won't ever kill Inuyasha! And you won't ever have me, either! We're going to kill you once and for all!"

Hojo gave a rumbling snarl. **"How dare you speak to me like that! You worthless bitch!"** Hojo swung a massive hand at Kagome's small form and sent her crumpling to the pavement, barely concious. **"Now you will get to see your beloved hanyou 'll never see him again!"**

"No! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at the hanyou.

The sound of her voice seemed to rouse him, and he blinked hazily. Inuyasha coughed raggedly, blood trickling from his mouth, but he slowly rose to his feet. He saw Kagome sprawled in the street and snarled in fury.

**"Oh, you're awake already, hanyou? Don't are about to go to sleep !"** Hojo's fists crashed into the ground where Inuyasha had stood, but the hanyou had leapt away to the Tetsusaiga and now held it transformed.

"You hurt will not live any longer. No one hurts Kagome! I will kill you if it takes all of my strength!"

Hojo's eyes opened wide in surprise as Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga and the world exploded about him. Kagome had to shield her eyes from the blinding light of the explosion. As the light faded, she looked anxiously about for Hojo, but saw nothing. A wet splattering sound made her notice the dark, almost inky stuff raining across the street. A bit fell near her and she realized what it was. It was the an inky poison. Was Hojo dead?

Inuyasha stood, breathing heavily as he listened for any sign of the demon. A slight gurgling caught his attention. At the center of the blast, in a pool of liquid miasma, there was a small shape. Inuyasha walked nearer to see what it was, Tetsusaiga ready. Laying in pool was a face, foolish smile still plastered up on it.

The miasma that made up the face bubbled as it tried to speak, sounds only coming out as incoherent gurgling. Hojo tried to laugh, to make one last insult to the hanyou, but could not form the words to do it. Inuyasha stared at the thing for several seconds before smashing it beneath his sword. Inky miasma splashed across the pavement, and the gurgling stopped.

"I hate that smile."

End of Chapter Thirteen

-Chevalier


	14. Apologies

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…is this really necessary?_

**Chapter Fourteen: Apologies**

The news was having a field day with the latest events in Tokyo. A real monster had attacked the city. Hollywood was already fighting over the movie rights. No one really knew what had killed the creature, but puddles of black ooze had been found spattering the streets, and had had to be cleaned up by chemical emergency crews. A few witnesses claimed to have seen red and silver out of the corner of their eyes, but no one could say what it had been, save one old man who claimed it had been a demon. People didn't want to believe in demons, even if their city had just been so obviously attacked by one.

The old man claimed to have seen the demon carrying a young girl away from the monster, however, and the media was going crazy trying to find out who the young girl had been and what she might know about what had happened. Of course, many people also thought the old man might be a bit off. Officials were looking for the girl too, but for more than just the story of what she had seen. Something had caused a major explosion in the middle of the city and left quite a mess of rubble and black goo. They could hardly let someone capable of destroying a city block go about freely…especially if he were a demon.

Kagome and her family had decided it would be best if Inuyasha were not about to be seen by spectators. The shrine had been half destroyed, and there were people constantly about, so the hanyou had snuck down the well with Kagome's promise that she would follow shortly. Kagome hadn't been able to leave immediately, because the police were already watching the shrine. The monster seemed to have done the most damage to the shrine out of the entire city, and if the young girl who lived there had gone missing, the police might have connected her to the mysterious girl with the demon.

Inuyasha had not been happy about the arrangement of course, but he had eventually given in and left alone. Kagome actually wished that she could have gone with him. The shrine was a mess, and people were everywhere, gawping and revelling in the destruction of another's property. The shrine was getting way too much attention now, and Kagome was finding it difficult to find a good time to slip down the well. More with each moment she wanted to.

She missed Inuyasha already, wanted to be near him. And of course, she wanted to be away from the chaos of the shrine. Kagome sighed. She wondered what Inuyasha was doing at that moment. Probably sulking.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself. If things weren't bad enough, stuck on this side of the well, while Kagome was stuck on the other side, now the hanyou was stuck in the go-shinboku. He rubbed his head. The monk hadn't needed to hit him so hard. That stupid stick he carried really hurt. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault the monk had chosen such a bad spot. Anyone could have stumbled by.

That brat Shippou was driving everyone insane back at the village, and probably would until Kagome arrived. That was just another reason why Kagome needed to be there…not that Inuyasha would let the brat take up her time or attention. Kagome was _his_, and no little fox was going to keep her from being with him. Grrrr. Where _was_ she? He'd been here two days already!

Inuyasha jumped down from the go-shinboku and ran towards the clearing that held the well. He reached it and stared down into the dark depths, willing Kagome to appear. She didn't, and he growled in frustration. He stalked over to the treeline and leapt up into the nearest tree. He leaned back against the trunk and watched the well impatiently.

If Kagome didn't get here soon, he'd go mad, that's all there was to it. There was literally nothing to do but sit in the damned tree and wait for her. Inuyasha wouldn't have minded going out and killing a few demons, but the others were too busy…and he had to wait for Kagome. Inuyasha shivered. That monk thought he was so special…he'd see that he wasn't the only one…

A rustling sound in the well caught the hanyou's ears and Inuyasha immediately focused his senses to catch any sign that Kagome had returned. There was no sound at all from the well, and the hanyou sighed and relaxed against the tree. Kagome's scent drifted up to his nose and he sighed again before realizing what that meant. He leapt down from the tree and bounded over to the well. Kagome stared up into his face, and Inuyasha's heart nearly glowed. He didn't notice the impatient look on her face.

"Are you going to help me up or not?" Inuyasha started stupidly before jumping into the well and coming beside her. It was so good to be near her again. He had missed her scent, her feel. It made him happy just to feel her near him.

"You took too long." Inuyasha said quietly, barely loud enough for Kagome to hear. Kagome blushed lightly though and stared at the ground. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, smiling to himself at her sigh, and leapt high up out of the well, carrying her with him. He landed gently in the clearing and loosened his embrace, but Kagome tightened her own hold on him and they stood together, just feeling each other's closeness.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was breathy, her head clouded by his intoxicating scent. "I couldn't get away any sooner, or someone would have noticed. I really didn't want to stay behind…I never want to stay away from you."

Inuyasha sighed contentedly. Having her in his arms was all he wanted. He couldn't care about some foolish humans in another world, or even the foolish humans in this world, while she was in his arms. "I never want you to be away from me, Kagome." She didn't hear the hanyou's whisper, but he hadn't meant her to. For now, those words were for his ears alone.

"Kagome!" The near-shriek of the fox made Inuyasha cringe a bit, his ears flattening against his skull. The blur that was Shippou rocketed into Kagome's arms, where he clung as if he would never let go. Inuyasha would be damned if the fox would hold on to her for much longer. He certainly didn't want the brat getting in the way of their private affairs. Inuyasha smirked at that thought, but it also made him remember something less pleasant, and his head ached in memory. Grrr…damned monk.

"Come on, brat, let go of Kagome. She doesn't need you strangling her for attention." Shippou gave Inuyasha a derisive look and stuck his tongue out at the hanyou. Inuyasha, for his part was very patient with the young fox. He hit Shippou lightly on the head. The other three hits hadn't been so light, however. "Now get lost, you little runt. Don't bug me and Kagome for a while." Inuyasha smiled wickedly. "Why don't you go find Miroku and Sango? They should be around somewhere…"

Shippou made a face. "Yuck! I don't wanna talk to them! They're gross!" Inuyasha flinched a bit, remembering himself. But Kagome was curious now, damn it.

Kagome frowned in confusion. "What do you mean Shippou? What did they do?"

"Kagome, it was disgusting! I was following Inuyasha and…" Inuyasha put his hand over the boy's mouth, muffling anything he had been trying to say.

"It isn't important, Kagome. Why don't we go for a walk?"

Kagome gave him a sideways look, as if he were acting strangely. Well, maybe he was, but he didn't want the topic to stray in that direction. There was no way he was giving away his secret yet. He gave the fox a kick, ignoring the whining protests, and ushered Kagome towards the forest, towards the go-shinboku. Inuyasha was very careful not to wander near the river.

"Inuyasha, where is Sango? I haven't seen her since before we defeated Naraku."

Inuyasha, hesitated, searching for a way to tell Kagome. He really didn't want to talk about certain things right now. "Oh…she's around somewhere…probably with the monk. Ever since Kohaku died…"

"Kohaku is dead? Is Sango all right? What happened?" Kagome's eyes were instantly filled with worry for her friend. Her questions surprised Inuyasha at first, but then he remembered that she hadn't been back for days. She didn't know yet.

"Sango is fine. She was very sad when her brother died, but the monk helped her with that…" Inuyasha grimaced. Miroku had helped her in more than one way, and Inuyasha had rather not discovered the extent of his generosity. "Naraku sent Kohaku to chase the villagers, using him against his sister, as usual. But when a demon tried to kill Sango, he stopped it. He saved her, but Naraku's minions killed him, before Sango could stop them."

"Poor Sango. Are you sure she is okay? She doesn't blame herself, does she?"

"Sango was heartbroken, but her brother was at least freed from Naraku's clutches, and the monk helped her get over her despair. She is still sad sometimes, but everyone is sad when they think about the dead. She doesn't blame herself, and she is much happier now that it is all ended with Naraku. She's enjoying the end of Miroku's curse, too."

"Huh?" Kagome gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? I forgot about Miroku's hand! The curse is gone! He's okay now?"

Inuyasha smiled at the girl he loved. She was so kind-hearted, always thinking of others. "Miroku is more than okay. His hand doesn't have a hole in it anymore…and he's taking advantage of it."

Again Kagome gave him an odd look. "What are you hinting at, Inuyasha? You keep skirting around the subject, like there's something you don't want to talk about."

The mighty hanyou stammered shyly. He blushed slightly and looked at the ground. "Well it's…that…just…Ummm."

"Inuyasha! Oh, Kagome, you're here too! I haven't seen you in a long time." Miroku ran up to them and gave Kagome a hug. Inuyasha had not forgotten himself so much that he forgot to growl. Kagome gave him a glare and admonished the hanyou to stop being jealous.

"Miroku, your hand is healed? The curse is gone?" The monk nodded vigorously, somewhat lacking his normal reserve.

"Yes, the curse is gone! I no longer have to worry about my own hand swallowing me whole. I don't have to worry about begetting any heirs to carry on my quest anymore."

Inuyasha growled low. "Then why is it you seem intent on getting them anyways? And why can't you find some place more private?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry about that, Inuyasha. I hope I didn't hit you too hard. I was kind of…overexcited at the time, and I overreacted. It wasn't your fault I guess…just be more careful next time."

"Next time! There isn't going to be a next time, you perverted monk! If I ever see that again, I'm going to rip your heart out!"

"Both of you shut up!" The two stopped arguing, mostly out of surprise. Kagome glared at both of them before focusing on Miroku. "What do you mean, 'he walked in on you'? Miroku, you're not still practicing that lechery are you? What about Sango? Haven't you ever thought about her feelings?"

Miroku, gave Inuyasha a sideways grin. Inuyasha grimaced back. "Oh, I think Sango is rather enjoying the situation, Kagome." Kagome looked perplexed, and Miroku gave a sigh. "Kagome, Sango and I have…umm…well, we decided that if you and Inuyasha could work out, then we could too. Sango and I have agreed to be together…"

"Oh, Miroku, that is wonderful! I knew you two were right for each other. I'm so happy for you…Wait…did you say 'if you and Inuyasha could work out'? What do you mean? What does he mean, Inuyasha?" Kagome turned, but the hanyou had retreated to the forest, and was nowhere to be seen. "Inuyasha?"

Miroku frowned slightly. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Kagome gave the monk a questioning look, which he returned. Kagome blushed softly.

"I think I should go find Inuyasha." Miroku nodded, and Kagome wandered off into the forest.

Miroku watched her go and shook his head. Inuyasha was strange. He could face down hordes of demons, with only a smile, but telling the girl he loved how he felt made him falter like nothing else seemed to. Well, the hanyou couldn't run forever. It looked like his time was up. The monk grinned maliciously. The mighty hanyou would get what was coming to him once and for all.

End of Chapter Fourteen

-Chevalier


	15. Admission

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…is this really necessary?_

**Chapter Fifteen: Admission**

Inuyasha listened to the crashing through the forest that signalled Kagome's advance on the go-shinboku. He had no idea why he always ran to this stupid tree. It was so obvious. She always found him. He hadn't meant to come to this damned tree…he'd just found himself there without realizing it. The tumultuous progression of a young girl, loud to his ears at least, made the mighty hanyou feel weaker than any demon ever had. The crashing stopped, just as it reached its loudest. Shit. She was there. Inuyasha turned and found himself facing the one thing that constantly defeated him. The girl he loved.

He couldn't bear to look her in the face, but he couldn't turn his eyes from her magnificence. He blinked his golden eyes, trying to accustom them to the light she seemed to give off, but he couldn't. She burned his eyes so that he had to look away, unable to bear her radiant beauty. Inuyasha knew that she wasn't really shining, but to him, she seemed always to glow unnaturally. So he turned his eyes to the ground, finding safer things to focus on. Dirt. A few rocks. Some leaves. As long as they didn't sear into his brain like her face, they were good enough for him.

He tried to make his voice sharp, but it came out a rasping croak. "What do you want? What are you doing here?"

Kagome arched an eyebrow. Inuyasha could almost feel her laughing at him, delighting his utter discomfort. Her voice came out falteringly though, and Inuyasha looked up in surprise, briefly meeting her eyes. "I-Inu…Yasha…" There was uncertainty there, and anxiousness. His eyes flew back to their study of the ground. Unseen, hers did the same, as she tried to find words and the strength to voice them.

Inuyasha sighed and straightened, determined to keep his pride intact. "Listen Kagome, I don't know what that monk told you, but it isn't like that."

To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome's face fell. "Oh…I thought…"

Disbelief coloured his voice. "Do you mean that you actually wanted _that_? You…you…Really?"

Kagome blushed slightly. "Inuyasha, don't you know by now? I love you. Of course I want to be with you. Sango and Miroku are finally together. I had hoped that we could be too."

Inuyasha blinked. Something was wrong. They weren't communicating properly here. "Um, Kagome…What Miroku was talking about…Well, Sango and Miroku are together…but well…they're _you know_…"

Kagome looked at him, bewildered. "What do you…" Inuyasha could actually see it dawn on her. Her face brightened briefly, then burned brilliantly with a red blush. "They're doing _that?_"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! They're already working on little lechers, probably as we speak!" Inuyasha grew pale as a terrible image came to him, intensified by his actual memories. "Ahhh! They shouldn't be allowed to do that where just anyone could walk in on them!"

Kagome laughed, cheeks still flushed. "Oh, poor Inuyasha. So _that _is what you walked in on! How terrible!"

The hanyou blushed, and anger heated his voice. "I don't find it funny, Kagome. You try surviving that sight! I never want to see Miroku again!"

Kagome stopped laughing and spoke without thought. "I don't want to see Miroku that way. I only want to see you that…" Kagome stopped, realizing what she was saying, and blushed more brightly than Inuyasha thought possible.

He looked at her suspiciously. What had she been saying? She wanted to see him…What! Inuyasha actually stumbled back, nearly falling on his back. "You mean…you and me…?"

Kagome's blush couldn't get any brighter, but now it spread, racing down her neck and heating her entire face. "I…Well, I…I mean…_Eventually_, we might…I can't say it!" Kagome buried her face in her hands.

Inuyasha stepped to her and put his arms around her, bringing her against his chest. He stroked her hair soothingly and bent his head down to her ear to whisper. "Don't worry Kagome. Don't be embarrassed. I want you. When the time comes, there will be as many little Kagomes as you want. But for now, just holding you is all I can ever ask. We don't have to hurry. Unlike Miroku, I don't feel the need for an heir." He paused and growled softly. "And I'm not a damned lecher either. For now, just having you is more than I could need. I…I love you Kagome. And I want to be with you forever. I want you to be mine Kagome, because I am already yours."

Kagome pulled her face from his chest and stared into his deep golden eyes, tears shining in her own. Inuyasha smiled at her, and wiped the tears from her cheeks tenderly. Her voice quavered, full of emotion. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, Kagome. I love you more than anything else in the world. Everything is finally over…I can be with you now. I can finally give myself to you completely."

Inuyasha leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kagome's. The kiss lengthened, lasting longer then either had intended, but neither wished to break it. There was a sigh when they finally did, and neither was sure which made it. They gazed at each other, enraptured.

Kagome smiled mischievously. "Will there be more of those, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grinned arrogantly. "Oh, there'll be lots better."

She made a face of mock disbelief and scolded him. "Now, I know you're boasting. I don't think it is possible to get any better than that."

"Oh, I'll prove it to you." Inuyasha swept her back and kiss her deeply. Several eternities later, he broke the kiss and whispered breathily. "See?"

Kagome quested for breath. "I…I admit it…I was wrong."

Inuyasha grinned. "Now that is something I never expected to hear."

He pulled Kagome against him again, holding her as close to his heart as he could. Why he even bothered was a mystery. His heart was hers already anyways. Every beat was for her. Kagome held hugged him back, head buried in his breast. She whispered so quietly that even Inuyasha barely heard her.

"You should expect the unexpected."

Inuyasha smiled down at the girl he loved with all of his being. From now on he _would_ expect the unexpected. Miracles seemed not so far away anymore. How could they, when he held one so close to him that very moment?

END OF EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED

And so ends my first, full-length IY fic. I thought it went fairly well, and I enjoyed killing Hojo tremendously. It set the stage for my darker themes and the constant of IY going crazy in every fic I've written to date…seriously, he seems a really unbalanced guy in my stories. There's a quick nod to ETU in Hanyou's Heart, a little Hojo abuse, but I've mostly left the little bastard out of my stories since then. Of course, if you haven't gotten enough of beating on Hojo, you can always re-read this.

-Chevalier


End file.
